Audrey and Adam
by singdance
Summary: Sequel to 'And the drama keep coming'. This shows the life of Audrey and Adam together. What could happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Thx so much for the reviews of the last story I really hope you lyk this story)**

It had been four years. Audrey was four and Adam was five. Today was Jenny and Nate's wedding they were finally getting married. Chuck was the best man, Lorelle was the maid of honor, Dan and Eric were groomsmen, Serena and an old friend of Jenny's were bridesmaid, Audrey was the flower girl and Adam was the ring bearer.

At the front of the church Nate was pacing, waiting for the ceremony to start. \

"Nate everything will be fine," Chuck said

"What's taking them so long?" he asked

"They're girls," Dan said

"But I'm worried what if there's a problem? I should go over there," Chuck stopped him

"It's bad luck I'll go," Chuck ran down the altar to the back

In the back of the church

"Oh my god my dress is ripped!" Jenny exclaimed

"Calm down okay we can fix this," Serena said

"How? This is my wedding why on my wedding day?"

"Aunt Lorelle?" Audrey asked

"Not now Audrey."

"But Aunt Lorelle."

"In a minute."

"But I can help," she said innocently. Chuck peeped through the door

"Everything okay?" he asked

"My dress is ripped," Jenny said trying not to cry.

"Look Chuck we're trying to fix this we'll be out soon tell Nate not to worry," Lorelle said. Chuck nodded

"Hi daddy," Audrey said waving

"Hi princess," he said before heading back out. Audrey begged to get Lorelle's attention

"Please Aunt Lorelle I can help," she begged

"Okay what is it?" she asked

"She can use my white bow," Audrey said

"What? I spent hours on that bow," Lorelle said pouting

"Please it's long enough and Jenny will be happy," she said. Lorelle sighed

"Okay give the bow to Jenny," she said

"Jenny I have a long bow you can use," Audrey said jumping up and down and showing off the bow

"Oh Audrey you're a life-saver," Jenny said. Audrey gave the bow and Lorelle helped tie it onto Jenny. With the bow it made the dress look better and it was a white bow. Rufus then came in

"Are we ready?" he asked

"Yeah," Jenny replied smiling

"Oh sweetheart you look beautiful," Rufus said

"Thankyou daddy." Dan, Eric and Chuck moved to the back to escort the bridesmaids. Dan looked at his sister

"Jenny you look beautiful."

"Thankyou Dan," she replied

The wedding began. Audrey made her way down the aisle smiling and throwing flowers on the ground. Everyone smiled she was adorable and she looked like her mother. Then Adam came down smiling proudly he looked like father more than his mother, everyone smiled at how handsome he looked in his tux. Then Eric and Jenny's friend Cindy made their way down the aisle along with Dan and Serena and Chuck and Lorelle. Finally 'Here comes the bride played' everyone stood up and Jenny and Rufus made their way down the aisle. Nate was blown away, Jenny looked breathtakingly beautiful. She smiled at him the whole way down. Finally she was at the end of the altar

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked

"I do," Rufus replied. He gave his daughter a kiss and a hug

"Uh dad?" Jenny asked trying to let go

"Yeah?"

"I kind of have to get married," she replied

"Oh sorry," he said.

Jenny stood opposite Nate holding his hands

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses to join Jenny and Nate in holy matrimony which is commended to be honorable. Marriage is an honor at which Jenny and Nate receive today. Now before I go on does anyone have any objections at which why this couple should not be together?" everyone was silent

"Okay now Nate to do you take Jenny to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Jenny take Nate to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"The rings please," the rings were handed to the couple

"Nate repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," Nate said placing the ring on Jenny's finger

"Jenny repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," she said placing the ring on Nate's finger

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may, oh," the priest looked up to see that Jenny and Nate were ahead of him and now holding eachother in their arms and kissing. The couple started to head out as the 'wedding march' played but Jenny showed Nate something.

"I wanna show you the carving I made when I was twelve," she went to the back of the church and bent to the ground to see it was still there. It showed a heart with the initials 'J.H.' written with a + sign and then blank. Next to the heart it read ' eternity'. Nate smiled and got out a pen from his pocket and carved underneath the plus sign 'N.A' Jenny smiled and kissed him.

Back at the altar the bridal party was still there. Lorelle was crying her eyes out

"Hey why are you crying?" Serena asked

"The ceremony was just so beautiful," she sobbed

"And?" Serena urged her to go on

"I spent hours on that bow," Serena giggled and hugged Lorelle

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	2. Chapter 2

At the wedding reception everyone was dancing and having fun. Audrey skipped to Chuck, Eric and Lorelle

"Daddy will you dance with me?" she asked innocently

"Ofcourse princess," he replied taking her hand and leading her to the dancefloor

"Awe," Lorelle cooed

"I have to take pictures of this," she said taking out her camera

"Must you take pictures of everything?" Eric hugging her waist from behind

"Hey you're lucky I didn't take any pictures of you and Cindy."

"For the last time she was not hitting on me," he said

"Oh sure the way she was giggling and batting her eyelashes at you," she said demonstrating

"I think someone's a little jealous," Eric said kissing her shoulder

"Oh please," she took pictures of Chuck and Audrey dancing together. Serena ran over to them

"How many photos do you have?" she asked

"A lot," Lorelle replied

"Did you get photos of them eating the cake?" Serena asked

"Yes all the embarrassing ones," she replied. The pictures showed Jenny stuffing Nates face with cake and him doing the same with her

"You have to send me these pictures," Serena said

"I will don't worry I'll send them to everyone."

Meanwhile with Chuck and Audrey…

"Did you know that I fixed Jenny's dress?" she asked. Chuck smiled ofcourse he knew Lorelle was weeping but he pretended not to notice

"Really? I thought there was something missing in your hair," he replied

"Yeah I gave her my bow to cover up the rip."

"Well that was very nice of you sweetheart. Who's my best girl?" he asked picking her up

"I am," she replied. He kissed her forehead

"Daddy's very tired now so he's gonna stop dancing."

"Okay I'll go dance with Adam," Audrey skipped over to Adam and tapped him on the shoulder

"Hi Audrey," he said with his mouthful of cake

"Chew with your mouth closed," Audrey said. Adam kept chewing with his mouth open just to make her angry

"Ew stop it's rude," Adam then closed his mouth and swallowed his food

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked she turned around and began to walk off

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To find a true gentlemen," she replied in a posh voice

"Like who?" Adam asked

"Eric, he and I are going to get married," she replied

"Whatever," Adam said stuffing his face with more cake

"Eric!" she called. She ran over to him and Lorelle

"Yes?" he asked

"Will you dance with me?" she asked

"I was actually gonna dance with Lorelle," he replied she bowed her head

"Okay," she said sadly

"Awe," Lorelle cooed

"Damn you Eric," she whispered playfully slapping his arm

"Um but I will dance with you if it isn't a problem with you're aunt Lorelle," Audrey looked at Lorelle

"It's fine go dance with him Audrey," she said

"Thankyou Lorelle," she dragged Eric onto the dancefloor. She loved dancing with Eric he always twirled her around and made her feel like a princess

"Eric do I look pretty tonight?" she asked. He smiled she was so adorable, he bent down to her level

"You're one of the prettiest girls in the room," she smiled and kissed his nose

"Thankyou Eric."

Meanwhile with Adam…

Adam was still stuffing his face with cake when Serena came over

"Sweetie why don't you go and dance?" she asked

"I don't feel like dancing mommy," he replied sadly

"Well why don't you go dance with Audrey remember she taught you how to dance."

"She's busy," he replied again sadly

"Oh who could she be busy with?" she asked

"Uncle Eric. Her future husband," Serena smiled sympathetically

"Well will you atleast dance with mommy because mommy really wants to dance and your daddy doesn't know how to dance," Adam gave a small smile

"I see a smile," Adam gave a big smile

"Okay mommy."

**(A/N: Please review)**


	3. Chapter 3

In a couple of days it was time for Adam and Audrey's first day of school.

At Chuck's house:

"Do I have to go to school daddy?" she whined once again

"Sweetie I don't like it either but that's the way it is," he replied

"But you're getting old you need me."

"I'm not that old I'm still young and you're still going to school," Chuck said

"I don't wanna go," she whined

"But you'll have Adam there with you."

"I guess that's okay," she mumbled bitterly _'I bet Eric doesn't have to go to school' _she thought

"But daddy I have to wear a uniform," she said putting the puppy pout

"Hey if I had to wear one when I went to school you have to wear one now," Chuck replied. Audrey frowned and folded her arms

"You can't make me go to school," she turned her head sharply away from Chuck

"I didn't want to have to do this but it seems I have to," with that he picked up Audrey and placed her over her shoulder. She screamed

"DADDY PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled hitting Chucks back

"Now I either carry you like this and walk to school so everyone will see this and think you're a big baby, or I can take you in the limo like the grown-up girl I know you are, either way you're still going to school. So what'll it be princess?" he asked

"FINE I'LL GO TO SCHOOL IN THE LIMO!" she yelled. Chuck smiled and put her down

"There's my best girl," she smirked. She smirked exactly like her father

"Fine where's my scarf?" she asked. Like her father she also had a signature scarf.

At Dan and Serena's house

Adam was sitting at the table eating his cereal very slowly

"Eat up sweetie we have to take you to school," Serena said. Dan came into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast

"Come on Adam we're gonna be late if you don't hurry," Dan said

"Adam remember Audrey will be at school too," Serena said smiling. Adam quickly ate his cereal

"Ready," he announced. Dan chuckled

"Go brush your teeth first," when Adam was ready and the family headed off to school

"You'll love school Adam. Just be nice to the other kids and the teachers and stick with Audrey because I know she's scared too," Dan said

"Yes daddy."

"And eat the lunch we packed for you and do what the teachers tell you," Serena said

"Yes mommy"

Dan, Serena and Adam arrived at school and found Audrey clutching onto Chuck's leg

"Come on sweetie you have to let go," Chuck said gently

"No stay with me daddy you're not smart maybe you should do school again we can be school buddies," she sobbed

"Sweetie look Adam's here, you need to let go," Chuck said removing her hands from him

"No," she cried

"That's not the big girl I know," Chuck said. She frowned. Chuck looked at Dan and Serena

"She's been like this all morning," he whispered. The couple laughed and turned to Adam

"Adam I have to go to work now, but you see Audrey is very upset so make sure she's okay today can you do that?" Dan asked

"Yes daddy." Dan kissed his son's forehead and kissed Serena goodbye

"See ya Chuck. Bye Audrey," Chuck waved

"Goodbye Dan," Audrey said in a posh voice. Dan quickly rushed to work

"Adam I have to go too but have a good day and eat the food I made for you and remember I'm picking you up," Serena said

"Yes mommy"

"Okay I love you," she said kissing his forehead

"Yeah, yeah"

"Excuse me?" she asked

"I love you too," he mumbled quickly

"That's better. Bye Chuck, bye Audrey," Serena rushed off too

"See how well Adam handled that? I know my big girl can do that," Audrey gave a small smile and nodded

"There's my girl. Goodbye sweetie remember aunt Lorelle is picking you up," he said kissing her forehead

"Bye daddy," she said

"See ya sport,' Chuck said ruffling Adam's hair

"Bye Chuck," Adam said.

When Chuck left, Audrey turned to Adam

"Why do you call Serena mommy?" she asked

"Because she is my mommy."

"What's a mommy?" she asked

"Um well I guess she's someone who loves you very, very much and is always with you kind of like your dad but a girl," he replied

"Maybe aunt Lorelle's my mommy," she said, Adam shrugged

"Oh a mommy also loves a daddy and they're married," Adam said

"Maybe I should get daddy to marry aunt Lorelle because she's my mommy and then after I'll marry Eric," she said imagining marrying Eric

"You're too young for Eric," Adam said

"Well he's a gentlemen he'll wait for me."

"I'm hungry," Adam said

"Then go and eat I have more important things to think about," Audrey said in a snobby voice.

Later that day…

The kids at school were having lunch

"I feel bad for you Adam," Audrey said

"Why?" he asked

"You're the only one who won't get married."

"Why?" he asked again

"Well Jenny married Nate, my mommy Lorelle and daddy are going to get married, I'm marrying Eric and you can't marry you're mom and dad cause they're married."

"Oh," Adam said disappointed

"I suppose you could marry one of my dolls," Audrey said

"Okay," Adam replied he didn't really care about marriage.

After school…

Serena and Lorelle were waiting for Adam and Audrey to come out of school

"How are you?" Serena asked

"Pretty good and yourself?"

"Good. I hope they had a good day."

"Me too. Chuck told me it took him forever to get Audrey off of him," Serena giggled

"Awe she's a sweetheart she was just scared," Finally the school bell rang and the kids came running out. Audrey jumped into Lorelle's arms

"Hey sweetie how was your first day?"

"It was fine," Audrey replied

"And daddy said you were scared I don't believe him," Lorelle said making Audrey giggle. Adam ran to Serena

"Hey mommy."

"Sweetie how was your day?" she asked

"It was good I ate my sandwich and drank my juice," he replied

"Good boy, looks like daddy's making someone a chocolate sundae tonight," Adam smiled he loved his dad's chocolate sundaes.

"Well Audrey I gotta take you home now say goodbye to Serena and Adam," Lorelle said

"Bye okay let's go," Lorelle giggled and gave Serena and Adam a hug and kiss and said 'good-bye'

After the whole trip of talking about her first day Audrey and Lorelle finally made it home and let themselves in

"Daddy!" Audrey called. Chuck came out and hugged his daughter

"Hi sweetie how was your first day?" he asked

"It was good," she said smiling

"What did I tell you?" he asked

"Sorry daddy. Daddy can Lorelle come over for dinner?" Audrey asked having a plan in her head

"But then Eric will be all by himself," Lorelle replied

"Can Eric come over too daddy?" Audrey asked

"Please, please, please, pretty, pretty, pretty, please," Audrey begged

"That's a lot of pretty's and pleases…Okay but if that's okay with Lorelle and Eric," Chuck turned to Lorelle

"It's fine with me I'll just call Eric and ask him."

Meanwhile…

Adam came home with Serena with her still asking about school

"Did you have a good time with Audrey today?" she asked

"Yeah," he replied

"Did you make any new friends?"

"No just stayed with Audrey."

"Were the teacher's nice to you?"

"Yeah."

"Did you do anything exciting?"

"We read a book today."

"Oh really what was the book?"

"Little Red Riding Hood."

"Did you like it?" she asked

"Nah, Audrey didn't like it either."

"You seem to be with Audrey a lot," Serena said smiling knowingly

"Yeah, she talks a lot," Serena rolled her eyes, this could take a while for him to realize.

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	4. Chapter 4

Eric was okay with dinner at Chuck's. So that night Audrey put her prettiest blue dress, and cutest blue headband. She set up a tea party in her room and only put two chair. She looked at her toys

"Sorry this is a dinner for me and Eric only," she said. She went downstairs and dimmed the lights in the dining room to set a 'mood' for Lorelle and Chuck. She then grabbed two of the plate setting and put them in her room for her and Eric. She then went into the living room where Lorelle and Chuck were

"Audrey you dressed up," Chuck said

"I feel underdressed," Lorelle said, pointing at her jeans and top

"Don't worry you look fine doesn't she daddy?"

"Yes Lorelle it's fine," Audrey smiled. Then the door-bell rang

"I'll get it," Audrey said skipping to the door. She answered it found Eric standing there in regular clothes

"Hi Audrey, you look pretty," he said

"Thankyou," she said shyly

"Excuse me I'll be right back," she said

"Okay," Eric replied. Audrey ran to Chuck

"Dinner time," she said. She led Chuck and Lorelle to the dining room

"Audrey there' only two plate settings," Chuck said

"I know enjoy your dinner," before Chuck or Lorelle could protest she skipped back to Eric

"Come upstairs for our dinner party," she said

"But I thought we were having dinner with your dad and your aunt Lorelle."

"No we're leaving them alone plus don't you like my parties I throw?" she asked

"Ofcourse I do Lorelle," she led him into her room

"Only two chairs? Where's everyone else?" Eric asked meaning her toys

"They were busy," Audrey replied. Eric nodded and sat in his seat

"So why are we leaving Chuck and Lorelle alone?" he asked

"I think we both know why," Eric didn't but he played along

"How was school today?" he asked

"It was good," she replied bored of that question

"Good you need to enjoy school as much as you can it's the fun part," Eric said

"Really?" she asked. Eric nodded.

After they were done with dinner Audrey excused herself and went downstairs. She peaked in the dining room. The two were just talking and laughing. Audrey smiled her mommy and daddy were so in love. Chuck saw Audrey

"Audrey what are you doing?" he asked

"Nothing," she replied

"Where's Eric?" Lorelle asked

"Upstairs," she replied

"Could you bring him downstairs?" Lorelle asked

"Okay," Audrey brought Eric down holding his hand

"Audrey I think it's time for you to go to bed," Chuck said

"Fine. Bye Eric dinner was fun," she said smiling

"I thought dinner was fun too. Sleep tight," he replied, he bent over and kissed Audrey's forehead. Lorelle bent over and hugged her

"You sleep tight sweetie," Lorelle said. Audrey nodded

"Good night," she went upstairs

"I should go tuck her in. I'll see you guys later," he shook Eric's hand and hugged Lorelle. Audrey watched from upstairs and smiled when Chuck hugged Lorelle. She ran into her bedroom to get in her pajamas. Chuck went upstairs leaving Eric and Lorelle

"How was your dinner?" she asked putting her arms around his neck

"Interesting all her toys were busy so it was just us two. How was yours?" he asked hugging her waist

"Okay. Do you know why she had the dinner like this I mean she set the dinner as if it were a dinner between you and me."

"Your guess is as good as mine. But I was thinking that maybe tomorrow night you and I could have a special dinner of our own if you know what I mean?" he said lifting his eyebrows seductively

"Mr. Van Der Woodsen are you trying to seduce me?" she asked playfully

"It's working isn't it?" Lorelle smiled and kissed him. They remained standing there kissing for a while when Chuck came out

"Guys get a room. I have an under aged child in the next room," he said jokingly

"Goodnight Chuck," Lorelle said leading Eric out the door. Chuck waved as the closed the door.

When the couple was out the door Eric spoke

"But seriously I want us to have a dinner tomorrow at your favourite restaurant Brasserie Julien," he said again hugging her waist

"Oo what's the special occasion?" she asked

"No reason I just thought it would be nice."

"Okay I'll believe you for now," she replied.

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: ericaa13 I'm taking your advice in this chapter)**

The next morning Serena took the test she bought for herself. It read 'positive'.

"Dan," she called

"Yeah?" he asked coming into the bathroom. Serena showed him the test

"You're pregnant? Again?" Dan asked excited

"Yeah I am," Dan picked her up and hugged her. Serena giggled

"When do we tell Adam?" she asked

"Now I guess," Dan said. He two went into his room

"Adam sweetie it's time to wake up," Serena said gently

"We have some good news and if you get up and get dressed we can tell you," Dan whispered to Adam. Adam's eyes flung open

"I'll get ready," he jumped out of bed and began getting ready. Dan and Serena then made breakfast and waited for Adam to join them.

After a little bit Adam came out

"What the news? What's the news?" he asked

"Calm down. Okay well mommy and daddy found some good news we wanna tell you," Dan said

"We're going on holiday? Jenny and Nate are coming back from their honeymoon? Grandpa Rufus is coming over? I'm getting more toys?" Adam asked

"No, none of those. Um well Adam you're gonna have a new brother or sister," Serena said smiling

"Wow cool. When is she or he coming?" he asked

"Not for a while but it's very exciting isn't it you get someone new to play with," Dan said. Adam nodded it was exciting.

At school Audrey and Adam were walking around. Audrey looked very excited as did Adam

"My plan is working my daddy hugged my mommy last night," she said. Adam shrugged

"They always hug."

"I know but it was a romantic hug though…You're too young to understand," she said

"But I'm older than you by a year," he said

"Big deal," she said. Adam shrugged

"So how exactly are they gonna get married?" Adam asked

"I'm going to do what I did last night over and over again. I even had dinner in my room with Eric," she said.

"Oh," Adam said sadly. But Audrey was way into her imagination to notice Adam's sadness. Adam then remembered his good news

"Guess what?" he asked

"What?" she asked

"I'm gonna get a new brother or sister soon," he replied

"Wow cool. Where is he or she coming from?" she asked. Adam looked ready to answer but then paused

"I don't know I just know it will be a while," he replied. Audrey nodded.

Meanwhile…

During that day Dan Serena made visits to Rufus, Lily, Chuck and Lorelle and Eric and told them the news. They were all happy and excited for them

"I guess we have to wait until Jenny and Nate get back from sailing around on their honeymoon to tell them," Serena said

"Yeah too bad we can't reach them,"

"Well hopefully they'll be back soon."

Meanwhile…

It was snack time and all the kids were having snacks and playing around. Audrey was plotting her plan while Adam was thinking about having a new brother or sister.

"Adam what would be a romantic thing to give a girl?" she asked

"Well my dad buys my mom flowers and chocolates when she gets mad at him."

"Perfect!" Audrey exclaimed

"Do you really think they'll get married?" Adam asked

"They have to they're my mommy and daddy," she replied

That afternoon Lorelle dropped Audrey off at Chuck's

"Thanks again for dropping her off," Chuck said

"No problem at all. Well I have to go now so bye Chuck," she gave Chuck a hug and then bent down to hug Audrey

"Bye sweetheart," she said kissing her forehead

"Goodbye mom," both Lorelle and Chuck looked at eachother surprised. Lorelle smiled at Audrey

"I'll see you guys later I guess."

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Hey guys could i please get some more reviews)**

The next morning Adam sat at the breakfast table with his parents

"Where do babies come from?" he asked. Serena spit out the juice she was drinking and Dan choked on his bacon. Serena slapped Dan's back so he'd stop.

"Um where do babies come from that a good question let's ask mommy to answer it," Dan said

"Thanks daddy," Serena said through clenched teeth

"So where do they come from? How is it getting here?" Adam asked

"Well for now the baby is living in my stomach," Serena said. Adam frowned

"Oh…okay."

That day at school Adam looked very sad

"Adam what's wrong?" Audrey asked

"You know how a baby is coming into my family?" Audrey nodded

"Mommy ate the baby," he said

"What?" she asked

"Yeah I asked where the baby lives and she said it was living in her stomach."

"Why would your mom eat the baby?" she asked

"I guess she was hungry," Adam replied

"But a baby? Must've been very tasty," Audrey said, Adam nodded

"But apparently the baby is still coming," Adam said

"After your mommy ate it? If I were that baby I'd be too scared to live with a mommy who eats me," Adam nodded scared for his little brother or sister.

"Well I sure hope she doesn't get so hungry that she ends up eating me," Adam said

"Don't eat your lunch she packed just give it to her to eat."

Later that afternoon, Chuck and Serena were picking up the kids.

"Hi daddy," Chuck bent over and hugged Audrey

"Hey princess," he said. Serena tried to hug Adam but he was too scared

"Adam what's wrong?" Serena asked

"He's afraid you're gonna eat him just like you ate the baby," Audrey said

"What? Adam why would you think that?" Serena asked

"Here mommy I didn't eat my lunch so you have something to eat just don't eat me," he said his lunch to Serena

"Sweetie mommy didn't eat the baby," Serena said

"Then why does it live in your stomach?" Audrey asked

"Sweetie the baby appears in the stomach," Chuck replied

"How does it get there?" Adam and Audrey asked. Serena and Chuck looked at eachother

"Um I'll explain it to you when you're a little older okay Adam?" Adam shrugged and nodded he was just happy his mommy didn't eat the baby

"Daddy when will you explain it to me?" Audrey asked

"Um when you're older."

That night Audrey and Chuck were having their dinner

"Is mommy coming for dinner?" Audrey asked

"Sweetheart we need to talk about that. Yesterday when your aunt Lorelle left why did you call her mommy?" when she was about to answer the door bell rang

"I'll get it," Chuck said. He opened it to find Lorelle and Eric standing there

"Hey," Chuck said

"Hey," Lorelle said hugging Chuck. Eric and Chuck shook hands and Audrey came running out. She hugged Lorelle and jumped into Eric's arms

"Hey Audrey," he said. He put her down

"Come in," Audrey said leading the two inside

"What brings you here?" Chuck asked

"We actually have some news and we wanted you two to be the first to find out," Lorelle said. The four went into the living room

"Do you wanna tell them or should I tell them?" Lorelle asked Eric

"You tell them," Eric replied

"Um well I guess I'll just say it. Eric and I are getting married," Chuck smiled

"Congratulations you guys that's wonderful," he said. Audrey frowned and bowed her head

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Lorelle asked walking over to Audrey

"No, no, no you're ruining the plan," she said now crying.

"What plan?" Lorelle asked

"You're my mommy you're supposed to be with my daddy," Audrey sobbed. Lorelle looked at Chuck

"Sweetie why did you think Lorelle was your mommy?" he asked

"Adam said that a mommy is someone who loves me and daddy very much and is always around like a girl version of a daddy," she sobbed

"Sweetheart I love you very much but I'm your aunt Lorelle," Lorelle said

"Why can't you marry daddy?"

"Well because I don't see your daddy that way and I'm in love with Eric," Lorelle said

"No," Audrey hugged Eric tightly

"Tell her she's lying we're supposed to get married Eric I love you," she sobbed

"I love you too sweetie but not that way. You're too little," Eric said softly

"But you'll wait for me," Audrey said

"I'm afraid I'll get much older when you grow up," Eric said

"No," she sobbed hitting Eric. Chuck pulled her off Eric

"Audrey we need to talk about this," Chuck said. Audrey shook her head

"No," with that she ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck, Lorelle and Eric were outside Audrey's door

"Audrey come on please open the door," Chuck said

"No!"

"I need to remove that lock from her door," Chuck whispered

"GO AWAY!" Audrey yelled

"Don't you talk to your father like that!" Chuck exclaimed

"Chuck it's probably not a good time to yell at her," Eric said quietly

"Audrey please come out we all care about you and we love you," Lorelle said

"No!"

"Listen it's getting late you guys should probably go home," Chuck said

"Okay we're sorry," Lorelle said

"Don't be I'm sorry she went off like that. Congratulations you guys I'm really happy for you," the couple smiled and said goodbye and left.

Chuck sat on the floor outside Audrey's room. This was gonna be a long night

"Audrey we need to have a talk about this,"

"Leave me alone," Chuck heard her soft sobs

"If you let me in I'll talk to you about your mommy," there was silence, then Audrey opened the door

"Fine," Chuck went in

"Okay come here," Chuck picked her up and tucked her into bed and sat down beside her.

"I want you to know that your aunt Lorelle loves you very much and she has been very good to you and me and has been helping out a lot," he said

"Why isn't she my mommy?" she asked

"Your mommy was such an amazing person and I know she loved you so much. She loved you more than anything in this world."

"Where is she?" she asked. Chuck paused. How do you tell a four year old her mother died giving birth to her?

"Well your mommy is in a better place right now."

"Really? Can we go and visit her?" she asked

"No actually we can't. Well the thing is this place lets people in when it's the right time for them to be there," he explained

"How do we know when it's the right time?"

"We don't," he replied

"What's the place called?" she asked

"Heaven."

"What's it like?"

"It's a beautiful place. It's up in the sky. You can jump on the clouds and not fall and there are flying horses and you're always happy and you get to see the world," he said

"Wow. So can I ever see mommy?" she asked

"No but you can talk to her, she won't answer back but she'll listen and sometimes that's the best, for someone to not talk but just listen. I talk to her all the time. I talk to her about you mostly," he said

"What did mommy look like?" she asked

"A lot like you. I have a picture of her I'll just go and get it," Chuck left the room and went to brought back the photo of him and Blair at their wedding

"The girl that daddy's hugging is mommy," he said

"Wow she's really pretty," she said

"Yes she was just like you. You can keep that photo if you want."

"Really?" she asked smiling

"Ofcourse," he said. He looked at the time

"It's getting late so daddy's gonna go to bed," he said getting up but Audrey grabbed his arm

"Don't go," she whined

"But it's time to sleep," he said

"Don't leave me," she whined hugging her daddy

"I won't leave you. Do you want me to sleep here tonight?" he asked Audrey nodded

"Okay, make some room for daddy," Audrey scooted so Chuck could lay down, he hugged her

"You're a good daddy," she said. That warmed Chuck's heart, his baby girl telling him he was a good daddy

"Sweet dreams Audrey," he said

That night Chuck had a dream. He was lying on all these clouds, everything was white. He couldn't see Audrey anywhere

"Audrey! Where are you?" he called out

"Shh she's sleeping you'll wake her," she turned to see the voice that spoke to him

"Blair?" she nodded. She walked to him, she was an angel

"You're back," he said letting tears fall from his face

"I don't have much time, I have to leave soon," she said

"No don't go, stay," he said holding her hand but his hand only grasped air

"Chuck, Audrey is such a beautiful child. You've done such a good job with her. That's all I ever wanted in the end. For our child to be loved by everyone and for her to raised well and you're doing that. I love you," she said

"I love you too," he said. Blair started to fade

"Come back," he called

"Come back," he called again

"I have to see Audrey," she said and then she was gone.

That night Audrey had a dream. She was lying on all these clouds, everything was white. She couldn't see her daddy anywhere

"Daddy? Daddy where are you?" she called

"Shh don't wake daddy he's asleep," Audrey turned around and saw and angel

"Mommy?" she asked, the angel nodded. Audrey ran to her mom and jumped in her arms, but only jumped on air and fell on the clouds

"Careful sweetie," Blair said

"How come I can't hug you?" Audrey asked

"I'm an angel. I'm not like you or daddy or anyone," she replied

"I wanna be an angel," Audrey said. Blair giggled

"How about I'll be your angel and you can be my little princess. I'll always be with you," she said starting to fade

"Mommy come back," Audrey said running to Blair as she faded away

"I'll always be with you," Blair repeated

"Wait let me come with you," Audrey said but Blair was gone.

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: PLEASE SOME MORE REVIEWS! I don't wanna stop this story coz it's a sequel more reviews would be gr8)**

4 months later…

Jenny and Nate came back recently from their honeymoon trip. They had been back for a week. Jenny and Nate were having lunch with the Eric and Lorelle. The four were having lunch before they could pick up Audrey and Adam. They were all talking and catching up when Jenny saw Lorelle's ring

"Lorelle let me see your hand," she said pulling Lorelle's hand over

"Are you guys engaged?" she asked. Eric and Lorelle nodded. Jenny squealed

"Hey congratulations," Nate said to the couple

"Thanks and well we want to ask you both something," Eric said

"Okay what is it?" Nate asked

"Well Nate I want you to be my best-man," Eric said. Nate smiled

"I'd be honored."

"And Jenny I want you to be my maid of honor," Lorelle said, Jenny squealed again

"It would be an honor. Hey Lorelle can you come to the bathroom with me?" Jenny asked

"Sure," the girls got up and walked off.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Eric asked

"Either how you proposed or they're already deciding on dresses," they both chuckled

In the bathroom…

"So how did he propose?" Jenny asked

"Well he took me to my favourite restaurant and told me how much he loved me and he talked about our relationship and then he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring and asked," Lorelle replied

"That's so sweet. Lorelle I have to tell you something," Jenny said

"I have to tell you something too," Lorelle said

"You go first," Jenny said

"No you," Lorelle said. Then at the same time they said to eachother

"I'm pregnant! What? You too?"

"It's freaky how we talk synchronized," Jenny said

"I know. But oh my god when did you find out?" Lorelle asked

"A couple of days ago."

"Does Nate know?"

"Not yet I don't know when to tell him I want the moment to be perfect," Jenny said

"Just make sure you tell him soon," Lorelle said

"So when did you find out?" Jenny asked

"Yesterday."

"How did Eric react?"

"I don't know I haven't told him either."

"We're really bad at this," Jenny said

"I know. So okay here's how we'll do it," Lorelle said

"Make a romantic dinner then when the moment is right we'll tell them," Lorelle said

"Yeah how do we know when to tell them during dinner?" Jenny asked

"Good question," they thought about it a bit more

"Well I'm sure we'll think of something. But isn't it weird we got pregnant at the same time?" Jenny asked

"I know. Hey our babies can grow up together," Lorelle said. They both giggled

"We better go back out," Jenny said. Lorelle looked at her watch

"We're late we have to pick up the kids," Lorelle said. They ran out and went to Nate and Eric

"We're twenty minutes late," Lorelle said

"Let's go," Nate said as they all rushed out

Meanwhile at school…

"What's taking so long?" Audrey said

"Maybe they forgot about us," Adam said

"Maybe. So what do we do now?" Audrey asked

"We could walk I guess," Adam said

"Do you know where to go?" Audrey asked

"I think so," Audrey shrugged and took Adam's hand and they began to walk

**(Please review please please please! xoxo)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are they?" Jenny asked

"Oh no we lost them, those poor kids," Lorelle said

"Yeah and it's because you guys were in the bathroom for too long," Nate said

"What?" the girls asked

"Yeah you guys just had to act like teenagers and have your never-ending talk and now WE LOST THEM!" Eric exclaimed

"Eric there is no need to raise your voice I can see that we lost them!" Lorelle snapped

"Okay you know what maybe they're inside waiting," Jenny said

"Good idea," Lorelle said running to the door

"Yeah good idea to make up for the bad one you had about going into the bathroom to talk," Nate said

"Shut up Nate you're making way too big a deal about this," Jenny said

"WE LOST THEM JENNY HOW SHOULD I BE ACTING?" Nate yelled

"IT'S LOCKED!" Lorelle yelled from the door. She ran back to the group

"Why don't we split up," Lorelle said

"Yeah me and Nate will find them while you and Jenny talk," Eric said

"Okay Eric will you just shut up!" Lorelle snapped

"Maybe it's you two who need to just shut up!" Eric snapped

"I'm serious Eric just shut up!" Lorelle exclaimed

"Look who's raising their voice now," Nate said

"Nate don't talk to her like that," Jenny said

"Oh who are you my mom? Speaking of that, that whole sailing trip we talked about starting a family but now we lost two kids I don't think you can handle being a mom," Nate said

"WELL GUESS WHAT? I'M GOING TO BE A MOM!!" Jenny yelled

"WHAT?"

"Yes I'm pregnant Nate!" she snapped glaring at Nate

"Well I hope you'll be a better mom than Lorelle," Eric said

"Excuse me?" she asked

"I think you heard me perfectly clear."

"Well then Eric here's a newsflash I'M PREGNANT TOO!" she yelled

"WHAT?"

"Okay you know what let's split up and find them Lorelle you and me will stay together," Jenny said keeping her eyes away from Nate

"I was just about to suggest the same thing," Lorelle said. The two walked off leaving Eric and Nate looking very shocked

Meanwhile with Adam and Audrey…

"I don't recognize this place," Audrey said

"Me neither let's go the other way," Adam said

"Can we sit down? I'm tired! My legs are hurted," Audrey said

"Suck it up," Adam said

"But I can't."

"Yeah cause you're a girl."

"Oh I'll show you," with that Audrey pushed Adam onto the grass

"Now who can't suck it up?" Adam glared

"Fine we'll sit," Audrey smiled and sat down

"I wonder where they are," Audrey said

"Me too. I'm hungry."

"Me too," the kids saw a bakery with scrolls and croissants

"That place looks really good," Adam said drooling at the food on display

"But we don't have money," Adam's face lightened up

"My dad gave me five dollars. But I can only use it when I really, really, really need it,"

"We're both hungry I think we really, really, really need it," Audrey said

Meanwhile with Eric and Nate…

They were walking but at a slow pace

"So they're pregnant," Nate said still shocked. Eric gulped

"Yeah and they're mad at us."

"Yeah and we lost Adam and Audrey."

"Yeah and Dan, Serena and Chuck are gonna kill us."

"Yeah and we forgot to pay for our meal so the restaurant we had lunch at are probably gonna kill us too."

"That's a lot to take in one day," Eric said

"Okay we need to focus where could they be?" Nate asked

"Well this is a big school and I remember when I went here there was a playground at the back let's see if they're there," Nate nodded and the two checked but the kids weren't there.

Meanwhile with Jenny and Lorelle…

"Where could they be?" Jenny asked

"They probably cold and hungry."

"Why don't we go into those shops and ask if they've seen them?" Lorelle nodded and the two entered one shop

"Excuse me have you seen a little boy and a little girl walking around? They're four and five. The girl has long, curly brown and the boy has short, brown hair and they were in a school uniform," Lorelle explained

"Um I'm sorry I haven't seen them," the shop assistant said

"Okay thanks anyway," Jenny said. The two walked out. They went to a few more stores and got nothing

"Parents need to give their children cell phones at a young age," Lorelle said. Jenny nodded

Meanwhile with Adam and Audrey…

"So what are we getting?" Adam asked

"A chocolate croissant. It's my favorite," Audrey replied. Adam went to the counter and ordered the croissant. He gave the five dollars and walked out

"I got it!" he announced to Audrey

"Okay break it in half so we can share it," Audrey said. Adam broke the croissant

"You can half this half. It has more chocolate," Audrey smiled and thanked him. They went back on the grass and ate their food

"I'm scared Adam," Audrey said with her bottom lip trembling

"I'm scared that I won't see my daddy again and that aunt Lorelle, Eric, Jenny and Nate don't love us anymore," she said tearing up. Adam wiped her tears away

"You always have me," he said trying to help. His dad always told him that if Audrey was upset when adults won't around to take care of her. Audrey shivered, it was really cold and Adam had a jacket and a jumper. It wouldn't hurt to give his jacket up. He took it off and gave it to Audrey

"Here you go," he said . Audrey smiled and put it on.

"Thankyou Adam. You're my best friend in the whole wide world," she said

"You're mine too," he replied

**(What will happen to Adam and Audrey? You'll find out if u review. xoxo)**


	10. Chapter 10

Eric and Nate were walking around everywhere trying to find the kids

"Hey there's a toy store there they might be in there," Nate said. The guys ran in and looked around.

"Check the boys section for Adam I'll check the girls section for Audrey," Eric said. They split and looked around

"Adam?" Nate called out

"Audrey?" Eric called out. The shop assistant walked up to Nate

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes okay I'm looking for a little boy and a little girl that might be in this store. They both have brown hair, they're in a school uniform, the girl has a scarf and long, curly black hair and the boy has short brown hair," he said

"Um sorry I haven't seen them," she said

"Okay thankyou," Nate said sadly.

Meanwhile with Jenny and Lorelle…

"We've looked everywhere what do we do now?" Jenny asked

"I don't know maybe we should call the guys and ask them to meet back here and then we'll call the police," Lorelle replied

"Okay I'll call Nate and Eric you call the police," Jenny called Nate's number

"Hello?"

"Nate it's me. Have you found them?" she asked

"What do you think?" he asked bitterly

"Look we can't find them just meet us outside of Barney's Lorelle is calling the police," she said

"Oh you guys decided to shop while we have missing kids flying around," he snapped

"For your information Chuck takes Audrey to Barney's all the time so we were checking and there a kids shop next to it so we were checking there also," she snapped then hung up. Lorelle called the police

"Hi I need to find two missing children aged four and five."

"What are their names?"

"One is a girl she's four her name is Audrey Blair Bass and the other is a boy he's four and his name is Adam Dan Humphrey," she replied

"Okay can you please describe them?"

"Audrey has long, curly brown hair, brown eyes, she's wearing a Constance Billard uniform and she would have a scarf on. Adam has short brown hair and is wearing a St Judes uniform. My friend and I have picture of them with us if you need them."

"Okay where are you now?"

"Outside Barney's."

"We'll meet you there now to collect the pictures and we'll see what we can do."

"Thankyou," she hung up and told Jenny what the police said. Soon after Nate and Eric arrived

"When are the police coming?" Nate asked

"Soon they're on their way."

Meanwhile with Audrey and Adam…

The two were walking around again and were clearly lost. Audrey started to cry

"I want my daddy," she sobbed. Adam sighed he could exactly go and get her daddy right now

"I know I want my mommy and daddy and my daddy's chocolate sundae," he said

"Does it taste good?" Audrey asked

"Yeah they're the best and sometimes he puts in sprinkles," he said thinking about how nice it would be to have a sundae

"My dad makes the best hot fudge and if I'm extra good he puts whipped cream and a cherry," Audrey said. The kids smiled at the thought of it all

"So which way do we go now?" Adam asked

"I don't know."

Meanwhile with the grown-ups…

"I'm afraid we're gonna need to contact the parents," the police officer said. The four grown-ups sighed. Lorelle wrote down Chuck, Dan and Serena's numbers and they were contacted.

In a matter of minutes Chuck, Dan and Serena arrived

"Where are they?" Serena asked

"We don't know."

"How could you guys lose them?" Chuck asked

"We were twenty minutes late because Jenny and I were in the bathroom talking," Lorelle replied

"Talking about what?" Serena asked on the verge of tears

"THEY'RE PREGNANT!" Nate yelled

"WHAT?" Chuck, Serena and Dan yelled

"Okay one thing at a time here," Jenny said

"Okay if they were in the bathroom why didn't you guys leave without them?" Dan asked Nate and Eric. They were both silent that would've been a better idea

"We've looked everywhere for them," Lorelle said

"Well obviously not cause the police are now looking for them!" Chuck snapped

"God I don't even know why we trusted you guys."

"Okay um if you want to find your kids I suggest you guys hop in our cars," the police officer said

Meanwhile with Audrey and Adam…

"Do you hear police cars?" Audrey asked

"Yeah how cool is that? I wonder if I could drive it," Adam said excited. The police cars stopped and out stepped Chuck, Serena, Dan, Lorelle, Jenny, Nate, Eric and the police

"Daddy!" Audrey screamed running to Chuck

"Oh baby I'm so glad you're okay," he said crying.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Adam screamed. Serena smiled through her tears as did Dan

"Oh you're okay," Serena said

"Daddy I used the five dollars to buy Audrey and me a chocolate croissant cause it was an emergency," Adam said

"That's my boy," Dan said hugging him. The kids walked up to Nate, Eric, Lorelle and Jenny

"Did you forget us?" Adam asked

"No, never we were very late and we're all really sorry but we're so glad you guys are okay," Nate said

"It's okay," Audrey said


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: More reviews pls pls pls! thx to people who have reviewed I really appreciate it)**

That night Chuck took Audrey home and gave her dinner. And made dessert when she wasn't looking

"You know what?" he asked when she was finished

"What?" she asked

"I have a surprise for you. Since you acted like such a big girl today," he brought out his famous hot fudge

"Hot fudge!" she screamed excitedly

"Wait it's not finished yet," he said, he pulled out a can of whipped cream and added it to the fudge and put a cherry

"With whipped cream and a cherry!" she started getting ready to eat it

"Wait, wait. What do you do when your daddy makes you dessert?" he asked

"Thankyou," she said quickly

"And?" he asked. She quickly kissed his cheek and ate her dessert

"There's my girl," he said

"I'm gonna go and make some hot chocolate for you okay?"

"Okay."

Meanwhile…

"Now that we had daddy's famous spaghetti it's time," Dan said

"It's time to save the world," Adam finished

"This chocolate sundae must be made with absolute perfection and all of it must be eaten, if not this world will end," Serena added

"One imperfection could end this world I don't think I can handle the pressure," Dan said dramatically

"You can do it daddy," Adam cheered

"Okay I'll try now let's get the ice-cream," he scooped out the ice-cream making the scoops in perfect circles

"The ice-cream has been done but can he handle the chocolate sauce and the whipped cream and dare I say the sprinkles?" Serena said sounding like a game show host

"He can do it," Adam cheered. Dan got the chocolate sauce and poured it on top of the ice-cream and then added the whipped cream in a perfect swirl

"Now the moment of truth…the sprinkles," Dan said whispering the last part dramatically

"Can he make the perfect sundae? Or will the sprinkles fail him?" Serena asked. Dan got out the rainbow sprinkles and sprinkled them on the sundae

"Yes the perfect sundae has been made. Mission one accomplished. Mission two is all up to you Adam," Dan said

"Can he eat that sundae all by himself?" Serena asked dramatically

"Ofcourse he can he has before the world is in your hands Adam," Dan said. Adam immediately gobbled up the sundae and finished the entire thing

"Mission complete," Dan said

"Did the baby come yet?" Adam asked

"No not yet remember it's gonna be a long time," Serena replied

Meanwhile…

Eric and Lorelle hadn't spoken since they found the kids.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Eric asked making conversation

"I'm not hungry," Lorelle replied

"But you're eating for two remember?" Lorelle didn't reply. Eric sighed

"I'm sorry Lorelle. I'm sorry for what I said I just snapped I mean come on we lost two kids how was I gonna react?"

"I know," she replied.

"So you do forgive me right?"

"I don't know. Do you want our child to be raised by a horrible mother?" Eric sighed

"Lorelle I didn't mean that,"

"Really then what did you mean?" she asked coldly

"I was just angry at you, sometimes when you're mad you say things you don't mean."

"But you were right," she replied starting to tear up

"I'm not a good mother. This morning Chuck gave a simple task, pick up Audrey from school how is that so hard? I do it all the time and today we lost her because I was being a silly teenager."

"Hey, hey, hey I know but come on everything you've done for Audrey before I mean come on she thought you were her mom,"

"Would a mother lose her child? God if Blair were here she'd make sure I was in jail," Eric chuckled

"Lorelle if Blair were here yeah she'd be mad but just think of everything you've done for Chuck and Audrey I'm sure she'd be happy to know her daughter is in good hands. I know you're gonna be a great mom and you're gonna have me there to help you," Eric said holding her hands. Lorelle sighed through her tears

"Well you better be there," she replied. Eric chuckled and pulled her in for a hug

Meanwhile…

Jenny and Nate were having dinner, in silence. Nate hated the silence so he broke it

"How long have you known?" he asked

"What?"

"How long have you known that we were gonna be parents?"

"A few days I tried to find the right time to tell you but I couldn't and I guess it slipped out at the worst possible moment."

"So we're having a baby."

"Unless positive became the new negative then yes we are," she replied coldly

"Look I'm sorry about how I acted," he said

"I didn't mean to say what I said I was just angry," he said

"It's okay I'm sorry too," the couple smiled, then Nate frowned

"A baby wow," he said

"Yeah um are you okay?" she asked

"Are you sure we're ready?" he asked

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean I don't think we're ready."

"What are you talking about? You sounded more than ready at the honeymoon. If this is about this afternoon I'm sorry-,"

"No it's not about this afternoon I just don't think we're ready or atleast I don't think I'm ready to be a father," there was silence

"I have to go," he said walking out

"Nate where are you going? Are you coming back?" Jenny asked through tears

"I don't know," and with that he walked out the door. Jenny broke down he couldn't just leave her

**(A/N: Please review please, please, please)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Hey sorry for the long update thx for the reviews)**

The next day Chuck, Dan and Serena had forgiven Eric, Jenny, Nate and Lorelle and now Audrey and Adam were at Lorelle and Eric's house. Audrey and Adam were drawing pictures when there was a knock on the door. Eric went to go and answer it. When he opened the door he found Jenny in tears

"Jenny what happened?" he asked worried

"Can I come in?" she asked. Eric nodded and made way for her to step inside

"Is Lorelle here?" she asked

"I'll get her," Eric said, he found Lorelle in the kitchen

"Sweetie Jenny's here," he said

"Okay I'll come out," she was making her way out of the kitchen when Eric stopped her

"She's upset about something. I don't know what but she showed up in tears," Eric said quietly

"Do you know why she would be upset?" he asked. Lorelle paused for a second and then something hit her

"Oh no Nate," she immediately went to where Jenny was, Eric followed. When Jenny saw Lorelle she hugged her and cried even more

"Shh what happened?" Lorelle asked

"He left me last night," she sobbed

"He what?" Lorelle asked outraged

"We were talking about the baby and he said he wasn't ready and walked out on me. Lorelle he left me he wants me to raise this child on my own I can't do that I just can't," Audrey and Adam heard Jenny crying and went to see what's wrong

"Aunt Jenny why are you crying?" Adam asked

"Did you fall over and hurt yourself?" Audrey asked

"Um kids how about we watch a movie you guys can pick from the ones you bought here and I'll come in a bit to put it in," Eric said

"Okay remember to put a band-aid on Jenny I think she really hurt herself," Audrey said

"Okay Audrey," Lorelle replied. As soon as the kids were gone Eric spoke

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" he asked

"No I thought maybe he would've taken the boat out but I he wouldn't go that far but incase I checked this morning and it was still there, he wasn't inside the boat or anything though," she replied

"Where else have you checked?" Lorelle asked

"I checked his parents house, I asked Chuck I asked Dan but nothing. I just can't believe he left he's the father we're in this together how could he do this to me?" Jenny broke down even more

"Shh I know but we'll find him okay you're not gonna do this alone," Lorelle said

"And what if we don't find him? I just raise the child alone?"

"We'll be here to help you," Eric said

Meanwhile…

Nate was at an old friends house. He hadn't spoken to this guy in ages but he knew Jenny wouldn't find him here she hadn't even met his friend Jason

"So what brings you here really Archibald?" Jason asked

"Long story," Nate replied drinking his beer

"Well since I'm unemployed I have plenty of time to hear it."

"I'm not ready to tell anyone really."

Meanwhile…

Lorelle and Eric were out looking for Nate while Jenny stayed with Audrey and Adam. The three were watching 'Cinderella' and it was the part where she's at the ball dancing with the Prince. Jenny burst out crying

"Aunt Jenny did you hurt yourself again? You really need to be careful," Adam said

"I'll get a band-aid," Audrey said

"No need I'm fine," Jenny said still crying

"Where's uncle Nate?" Adam asked

"I don't know," Jenny replied weeping at this point

"Why? Oh wait I get it you're playing hide and seek and he's winning," Audrey said

"You bet he is," Jenny said. When the movie was finished Lorelle and Eric came back

"Did you find him?" Jenny asked. They both sighed and shook their heads

"Sorry Jenny," Lorelle said

"Wow uncle Nate is really good at playing hide and seek," Adam said

"Kids why don't we go upstairs and make a build a tent," Eric suggested. Audrey and Adam ran up the stairs while Eric followed

"Why would he leave me? I thought he loved me."

"I'm sure he won't leave you forever. Maybe he had a moment of weakness but I know he'll get through it and come back to you."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Okay well what if I'm 80 when he comes back?"

"Jenny I'm sure he won't wait that long."

Meanwhile…

Eric, Adam and Audrey were up building a tent

"Uncle Eric when are you and Lorelle getting married?" Adam asked

"I don't know but soon."

"Can we come to the wedding?" Audrey asked

"Ofcourse do you really think we wouldn't invite you, I mean who's gonna be our flower girl and ring bearer?" Eric asked

"That's a good point, it's a very heavy duty to hold two rings I mean you have to walk and hold a pillow," Adam said

"Not as much as throwing flower petals I mean you have to walk and throw flower petals," Eric chuckled those kids were cute

"So how do we like this tent so far?" Eric asked

"We need to decorate it inside," Audrey replied

"Why?" Adam asked

"Because I said so,"

Meanwhile…

Dan was having lunch with Serena

"Hey have you heard from Nate at all today?" Dan asked

"No why?" Serena asked

"He left my sister last night," Dan said wanting to punch Nate, Serena calmed him down

"Hey what are you talking about?"

"They were talking about how they're gonna be parents and he left. I can't believe he just left her my sister. I swear if I see him," Serena stopped him

"Easy there tiger."

"I just don't want him breaking her heart and look what he's doing he made a commitment to her for better or for worse why would he do this to her?"

"He's probably scared Dan," Serena said

"It's no excuse I was scared I bet Chuck and Eric were too but they stayed and so did I."

"I know but I know he'll come back or we'll find him soon I've known the guy forever he wouldn't leave Jenny to raise the child on her own,' Serena said

**(A/N: Please review)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(a/n: so sorry for the long update**

It had been a week and there was still no sign of Nate. Dan, Serena and Chuck were at Lorelle and Eric's house with Jenny talking about Nate

"Jenny have you even called the police?" Chuck asked

"No, have you checked Victrola?" Jenny asked

"Yeah he's not there."

"Daddy what's Victrola?" Audrey asked

"Never mind," Chuck replied

"What about friends from high school?" Dan suggested

"He doesn't keep in contact with them really," Jenny said

"Who knows he could be hiding there," Serena said

Meanwhile…

Nate and Jason were at the apartment getting drunk. Jason knew why Nate left now

"Dude I respect you for leaving your wife, you're my herrrrooooooooo," Jason slurred

"How loooonnnng do youuu think it will take fooooooorrrrrrrrrr themmmmmmmm to find meeeeee?" Nate slurred

"A long tiiiiiimmmmmmmme. Let's dooooooo shotsssss."

"Oh god I miss high school."

Meanwhile…

"Okay I'm gonna go out and look for him who's with me?" Dan asked

"I'll go," Lorelle said

"I'll come too," Eric said

"Daddy can I come?" Adam asked

"Um Adam why don't you stay with mommy."

"But I wanna stay with you and help find Nate," Adam said

"Fine you can come but if it's dangerous and I tell you to stay back with Lorelle you do what I say okay?" Adam nodded

Later on…

"Dad I'm hungry," Adam whined

"We'll get something on the way back," Dan replied

"Well he's nowhere in Brooklyn does anyone know where anyone from high-school is living nowadays?" Eric asked

Meanwhile…

Nate and Jason were watching T.V. when Nates cell went off. Now at this stage he would ignore it but the constant ringing was annoying so he picked up the phone

"Leave me alone," he said

"Nate please come home," Jenny sobbed. Jason snatched the pone from Nate

"Listen stop calling he's obviously not coming back so leave him alone," he hung up. Nate frowned. Not coming back, it sounded horrible, what made it more horrible was the way Jason said it, he said it bitterly but at the same time it came out so easily.

"A little harsh there," Nate said

"Hey she needs to know."

"Yeah but still I mean she was weeping over the phone," Jason shrugged

"Shit happens," Nate sighed the more time he spent with Jason the more he wanted to go back to Jenny but the more he thought about becoming a father the more he wanted to be permanently stuck on the couch he was sitting on.

**(a/n: please review xoxo)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: Thx for the reviews. Btw did anyone watch the season finale? Ahh can't wait for season 2)**

Back home with Jenny, Audrey, Chuck and Serena.

"Daddy I drew a picture for Jenny because she's sad," Audrey said

"Oh can I see it?" Chuck asked. Audrey nodded and went to get her picture

"That's Jenny and that's Nate and I drew a big heart around them," Audrey said

"That's very pretty sweetheart."

"Can I go show it to her?" Audrey asked

"Um maybe not now she's very upset," Chuck said

"But the picture is supposed to make her happy, I'll go show it to her," she said starting to skip off

"Audrey," but she was already standing in front of Jenny

"Jenny I drew you a picture," she handed the drawing to Jenny

"That's you, that's Nate with a big heart around you," Jenny immediately broke down to more tears. Serena comforted her. Jenny looked at Chuck and he mouthed an 'I'm sorry' the picture made her feel worse about Nate but she knew Audrey was trying to help

"Thankyou Audrey it's a beautiful picture," she sobbed.

Meanwhile…

"Oh I know Jason Greg," Eric said

"Who?" Dan and Lorelle asked

"Jason Greg yeah him and Serena used to go out god I remember him but not as much as I remember the moans and groan coming from Serena's room."

"Were they playing a game?" Adam asked

"Not helping Eric," Lorelle said noticing Dan's glare

"Oh right well him and Nate were on the same lacrosse team maybe he's there," Eric said

"Worth a shot where does he live?" Dan asked

"Good question," Eric replied

"Great that's just great we don't know where he lives," Lorelle said. Adam then noticed a phone booth which had a phonebook inside.

"Daddy look," Adam said pointing to it. Dan then got an idea

"Jason Greg was it?" he asked

"Yeah, Dan what are you doing?" Eric asked as Dan went in the phone booth and looked up Jason's name in the phonebook

"Give me a name of one of the other lacrosse players," Dan said

"Okay I have to think of the ones Serena well you know," Eric said thinking

"Paul Freeman," Eric said. Dan found Jason's number and put some coins in and dialed the number. Luckily someone picked up

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Jason Greg?" Dan asked

"Yeah who is this?"

"Um well is Nate Archibald with you?"

"Who is this?

"It's Paul Freeman from lacrosse remember?" Dan said

"Oh hey man how did you know Nate was living here?"

"Saw you guys at the grocery store together."

"Oh okay hey you should stop by some time."

"Yeah okay um where do you live," Dan mouthed to Eric and Lorelle to type it in their phone somewhere. Jason gave the address

"Okay great I'll see you around then," Dan said

"Okay bye," Dan hung up the phone

"Have the address?" he asked. Lorelle and Eric nodded

A while later…

The four were outside Jason's apartment. They managed to get past security which was lucky.

"Is Nate here?" Adam asked

"Yeah," Dan said thinking about the damage he was gonna do to Nate.

"Guys I'll go in first then Lorelle should come and Dan you can come last. Agreed?" Eric asked

"Agreed," Lorelle replied. Dan was silent

"Dan agreed?"

"Fine go in, we'll wait around the corner come out when you want Lorelle to go in," Dan said.

Eric knocked on the door and Jason answered

"Eric Van Der Woodsen?"

"Yeah."

"Man it's been a while how've you been?" he asked letting Eric in

"Pretty good is Nate here?" Jason immediately regretted his kind gesture of letting Eric in

"What are you talking about?" at that moment Nate was coming out of the shower with a robe around him. He looked up and saw Eric

"Eric what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"You left Lorelle didn't you?" Nate asked smiling

"No I would never do that and even if I did it's not necessarily something I would be proud of," Eric snapped. Nate was taken back

"Nate what is wrong with you? Why would you leave her do you know how scared she is? She was probably scared in the first place about becoming a mother and then you walk out on her."

"Eric you don't understand-," Eric cut him off

"Lorelle's pregnant too you know as is Serena do you see me or Dan walking out?" Nate was silent

"I've said my peace," with that Eric walked out. He went to where Lorelle, Dan and Adam were hiding

"Was uncle Nate there?" Adam asked

"Yeah he was."

"Yay we found uncle Nate," Adam quietly cheered

"I'll go in now," Lorelle said getting up. She marched up and knocked on the door. Jason answered it

"Wow I guess it's true when they say dreams do come true," he said checking her out. Lorelle felt like throwing up

"Please I'm engaged now out of my way," Lorelle pushed Jason aside and marched up to Nate and **SMACK! **right across the face

"AH! Geez Lorelle what was that for?"

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you? Maybe I'll just hand my baby over to you and leave you to raise it on your own then that will hurt even more!" she exclaimed

"Lorelle just please leave I don't have time for this," Nate said

"Oh out of your busy schedule of drinking, being lazy and ignoring Jenny? Yeah Nate you're absolutely swamped. Now you listen to me, your wife came to our house in tears she's afraid you'll never come back I mean how could you just leave her when there's a baby on the way?"

"Look I panicked okay? Happy now?"

"No I'm not happy. People panic Nate but they face what ever it is they're facing. I never thought of you as the type of person to run away," with that she stormed out of the room and went back to the little group hiding

"You're on Humphrey," Lorelle whispered

"Time to get him Brooklyn style."

"Just go," Eric said. Dan nodded and walked over and knocked on the door. No answer

**(A/N: Please review)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Hey sorry for the long update)**

"Nate open up I'm dead serious," still no answer. After a while Dan then ran a few metres back and charged at the door. He did this quite a few times till he finally broke the door

"Serena is one lucky woman," Lorelle whispered to Eric. Dan stared Nate down with absolute hatred in his eyes. This scared Nate, he stared to get up and walk away

"Don't you turn your back on me you bastard," with Dan charged at Nate and tackled him to the ground

"Your little façade of the upper-class gentleman has just been ruined," Dan growled punching Nate in the face. Nate managed to push Dan off of him but Dan grabbed him again

"How could you do that to my little sister?"

"Dan get off of me!"

"NO! YOU HURT HER WHICH MEANS I'M GOING TO BRUTALLY HURT YOU!" Dan yelled, again punching Nate in the face

Meanwhile…

Lorelle, Eric and Adam waited outside hearing all the punches and screams

"What are they doing?" Adam asked

"They're playing a game. It's a game that adults play… when they're bored," Eric replied

"Why did daddy break the door down?" Adam asked

"It was so he could get bonus points," Lorelle replied

"Cool," Adam said looking excited. Eric and Lorelle looked at eachother and shrugged

Meanwhile…

Jason managed to pull the guys apart

"Okay firstly you are paying for that door and secondly get out!" Jason exclaimed to Dan

"I'm not ready to leave yet. Nate I don't care whether you were scared in fact no one does this isn't all about you okay? It's about the baby you and my sister are gonna raise or in this case were gonna raise, you and my sister are a married couple you took a vow for better or for worse, in sickness and in health until death part you, Nate what you did to my sister is the exact opposite of what that vow represents which is a married couple and unless you figure it out I can't help you or forgive you and neither can Jenny," Dan turned around and walked out the door.

"Daddy where's uncle Nate?" Adam asked

"We're going home Adam."

"No I wanna see uncle Nate," Adam began to run to the well broken door

"Adam get back here now," Dan ordered, the three adults chased him until he was inside the room. Adam saw Nate on the couch scarfing down a bottle of something that looked tasty

"Uncle Nate," Adam ran over and jumped on his uncle

"Adam what are you doing here?"

"I came here with daddy. By the way you're really good at hide and seek."

"Hide and seek?"

"That's what everyone told me and Audrey, that you were playing hide and seek, well we found you. It wasn't easy by the way," Nate looked at Dan, Lorelle and Eric who glaring and back at his nephew who was smiling

"What are you drinking? It looks nice can I try some?" Adam asked. Nate looked at his beer bottle

"Uh no it doesn't taste that good and it's bad for you very bad," Nate replied

"Then why are you drinking it?"

"Cause uncle Nate is silly."

"Oh okay."

"Adam we have to go home now," Dan ordered

"Coming uncle Nate?" Adam asked

"Not right now."

"But Nate,"

"Adam, now," Dan snapped

"Yes daddy, bye uncle Nate," Adam hugged his uncle and ran back to his father

"Bye Adam," Nate called out. Dan glared at Nate one more time before walking out with Adam, Lorelle and Eric following.

**(A/N: Please review xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo)**


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night Nate felt he needed to take a walk and clear is mind. He went to get a coffee when he recognized someone who recognized him back

"Nate?"

"Hey Serena," Nate said. Serena walked up to him with a worried expression

"Nate when are you gonna come back?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I need time to think by the way that husband of yours can punch. Where is Dan anyway?" he asked

"Him and Adam are getting ice-cream across the road I came to grab him some coffee and hot chocolate for me and Adam," Nate nodded

"You look tired," Serena said

"I haven't really slept that much."

"Nate listen to me. As a mother and expecting another child soon I should know how it is to go through pregnancy, Nate there's no way I could do it alone and there's no way I could raise a child without Dan."

"Serena Chuck raised Audrey," he said

"Yeah before Blair died Chuck helped Blair with the pregnancy and everything and even when Audrey was born Lorelle was still living with them so he had help around the house, Jenny doesn't. Jenny really needs you Nate sure she has all of us to help but you're her husband and the father of this baby she needs you most of all," Serena said and with that she walked off

Meanwhile…

"Daddy can we go to central park?" Audrey asked

"Okay sweetie," the two left and made their way to central park. When they got there they sat down on the grass and played 'truth' which is basically 'truth or dare' but it's just truth. In the middle of the game Chuck saw something very familiar

"Nathaniel?" he called out. Nate turned around and saw Chuck and Audrey

"Great you're gonna beat me up too?" he asked

"Daddy why does Nate have a black eye?" Audrey asked

"Long story," they both replied

"Nate do you want to get some ice-cream with us?" Chuck asked. Nate sighed

"Fine."

When the three got their cones they walked out and sat on a bench

"Chuck I've had enough convincing so please can we not talk about Jenny an the baby?"

"Nate it was a pretty rotten ting for you to do."

"Yeah I know."

"Then why do it?"

"Why do you care so much?" Nate asked

"Because I love you," Chuck said

"Oh god don't get all sentimental with me you're Chuck Bass for Christ sake," Nate said

"Hear me out you're my best friend and have been for quite a while and I care about you and I'd ate for you to make the biggest mistake and live the rest of your life with guilt and regret."

"Chuck I don't even know if I'll be a good father."

"It takes time I mean look at me with Audrey," Chuck said

"I know but I just don't think I can do it," when he said that Audrey started to cross the road. She got board of their conversation and decided to walk without any of the guys noticing she started to cross the road, completely oblivious to the yellow taxi speeding down.

"AUDREY!" Chuck yelled. When the taxi was about to hit her Nate ran and picked her up causing the taxi to stop and yell some rude things Nate decided to ignore

"Audrey you need to be careful you know what would've happened if that taxi hit you. You need to look both ways when you cross. Next time you want to take a walk tell us and we'll go together," Nate said. Audrey nodded. Nate gave her to Chuck who held onto his baby girl

"Nate you say you won't be a great father? You just saved my daughter from getting hit by a car."

"Anyone would've done the same," Nate replied

"Yeah but the advice you just gave her. Nate you're ready to be a father."

Later that night…

Audrey and Chuck had gone home and Nate was still walking around thinking. Thinking about the parent-like lecture, the slap from Lorelle, the beating from Dan, Serena's motherly advice, Chuck's little talk, the way Adam looked at him when he wanted Nate to come home, the way he saved Audrey and told her be careful, then he thought of Jenny his wife, the woman the woman he loved and now he abandoned her. At that moment Nate head a noise and turned around. There he saw a woman probably about nine months pregnant who had dropped her groceries and had a child about two years old with her, Nate walked over and helped her pick up her things

"Thankyou so much," she said

"No problem," Nate said smiling at the child. She walked away, Nate felt sorry for her but what really got to Nate was that, that could be Jenny. He knew what he had to do, he was ready to be a father

**(A/N: What will happen next? you'll have to review to find out)**


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a couple of days and Jenny was at her appointment with the doctor. Lorelle was with her

"Lorelle you shouldn't be here you should be with Eric planning your wedding."

"Well I've had my wedding planned out since I was five you need someone with you," Lorelle said

"Thankyou for being there for me," Jenny said

"I know you'd do the same for me," the two hugged. A nurse came out

"Jenny Archibald? The doctor will see you now," Jenny and Lorelle stood up and went inside the office.

"Okay Mrs. Archibald let's get started shall we?" the doctor said.

"Now um are you two a couple?" the doctor asked Lorelle and Jenny. The girls looked at eachother and laughed

"No we're just good friends but she's pregnant too if you wanna take a look at her," Jenny said.

A little bit later…

There was a knock on the doctor's door

"Excuse me for a second I'm so sorry," the doctor answered the door to see a nurse there

"I'm with a patient right now," he whispered

"I know I'm sorry but there is a man here that requests to see Mrs. Archibald."

"Well she's a little busy right now," a man stepped into the office

"Please I'm the father I'm Nate Archibald," Nate said

"Nate?" Jenny quietly called out

"I'll leave you guys alone for a moment this looks private," the doctor said stepping out. Nate walked to Jenny

"Jenny what I did to you is completely unforgivable and there's no excuse and I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry but I'm here now and ready to be there for you and to start a family with you," he said meaning every word with all his heart. Jenny was in tears

"Nate you really hurt me I need to know that you mean it. Do you?"

"Yeah I mean it this time I'm not going away," he held on to her hand

"I'm not letting go," he said. The two kissed

"Well I'll leave you guys to your appointment," Lorelle said

"Thanks Lorelle," Jenny said, Lorelle smiled and walked out of the office.

When the doctor came in they went to see how far along Jenny was

"You're about two weeks," the doctor said. Jenny and Nate smiled, and Nate gave Jenny's hand an extra squeeze

"It's early but if everything is okay by next week then everything should be fine, so come back next week and that's all for today so I'll leave you to get changed," when the doctor left jenny got out of her gown and into her clothes, she noticed Nate had a bag with him

"What's that?" Jenny asked

"Oh this?" Nate asked pointing to the bag, Jenny nodded

"It's something I picked up from Threads," he then pulled out two all-in-one suits one pink and one blue

"I got one for each incase we didn't know," he said, Jenny's smiled letting a few tears drop

"Oh and one other thing," Nate said pulling out something else. A soft, brown teddy bear making Jenny chuckle through her tears

"I thought I might start buying presents now," he said

"Nate this is wonderful," she said wiping her tears. Nate gently stroked her cheek

"I love you," he said meaning it

"I love you too," she said hugging him

"Don't ever leave me again," she said holding onto him tightly

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here," he said

**(A/N: Please review glad u lyk it)**


	18. Chapter 18

The next night everyone met at Eric and Lorelle's for dinner, everyone was happy that Nate was back and that he showed up to the appointment but Dan still wore a frown on his face. At the dinner table everyone sat and ate dinner when Eric spoke

"Well as you all know Lorelle and I are getting married," he said giving Lorelle's hand a squeeze, now Lorelle spoke

"Well we wanted to discuss-" Dan cut her off

"Jenny how could you take him back so easily?" he asked

"Dan what are you talking about?" Jenny asked

"I mean I know I beat the guy up for leaving you and not getting back to you but do you really forgive him for what he did, what he put you through?"

"Dan please if I'm okay you should be okay aswell can we get back to what Lorelle as to say now?"

"Nate what you did has made me lose my trust in you. Whenever you go out alone I'm gonna think you're gonna be leaving my sister again."

"But daddy Nate was playing hide-and-seek," Adam said, Dan sighed

"Hey guys how about you go and play in the living room," Lorelle said leading Audrey and Adam to the living room

"Dan you were one of the people who convinced Nate to come home I don't see what you're getting at," Jenny said

"I know, I know I know he's back and everything's okay but I don't trust him and I'm warning of what might happen if he does it again," Dan said

"Please excuse me I'll be in the restroom," he said wanting to calm himself down.

"I'm really sorry about that," Serena said

"It's fine I understand where he's coming from," Nate said

Meanwhile…

"Adam your mom is getting fat," Audrey said

"I know apparently that's the baby growing, the bigger it gets the sooner it comes," Adam said, Audrey nodded

"So what's the baby's name?" Audrey asked

"I don't know they're all these baby name books around the house but mommy and daddy haven't looked at any," he said

"Well that's a waste of books," she said, they both shrugged

"Adam what are they talking about in there?" Audrey asked

"I don't know but daddy looked really angry I even told him a joke today and he didn't even smile."

"Oh he didn't laugh at the knock-knock joke? That was your funniest one."

"I know mommy said to give him space so I said he could sleep in my room tonight but he didn't reply."

"That's plenty of space maybe your dad had a hard day at work," after a while of coloring Eric came into the room

"You guys wanna come back for dessert?" he asked, the kids nodded and followed him to the dining area

"Okay so back to our little announcement," Lorelle said

"Yeah so about mine and Lorelle's wedding."

"Well we just wanted to talk about the bridal party. Well we've already asked Jenny to be my maid of honor and for Nate to be Eric's best-man and ofcourse we have Audrey being the flower girl and Adam as the ring bearer and Dan we want you to be a groomsmen and Serena to be a bridesmaid," everyone was happy, but Chuck frowned he played a big part in Lorelle's life was she going to include him?

"Chuck I haven't forgotten about you," Lorelle said 'thank god' Chuck thought

"Chuck since I arrived in New York I have always said that you were like a brother to me but in a way you've also very much been like a father to me and you're a very important person in my life and well I wanted to ask if you would walk me down the aisle?" Chuck smiled, this was a huge honor. He cared about Lorelle very much and she helped him with Blair and Audrey, for her to ask this of him was an honor

"It would be an honor to do so," he replied, Lorelle stood up, walked over and hugged him

"Thankyou," she said. Audrey and Adam didn't know what the big deal was about Chuck walking Lorelle down the aisle but they smiled anyway

**(A/N: Please review)**


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks later…

It was Audrey's 5th birthday, her favourite day. Audrey ran downstairs to find her dad making French toast and smoothies

"Daddy," she sang

"Hey you're up," he said

"Do you know what day it is today?" she asked

"Saturday?" he asked. She frowned

"No silly it's my birthday," she answered

"Oh really? Is that why I had this lying around the house?" he asked pulling out a gift wrapped present

"Oh please can I open it now?"

"No we have to wait till everyone comes and your birthday cake," he replied

"Fine," she said sighing dramatically, Chuck smiled 'just like her mother' he thought

"Well what you can enjoy now is your fathers famous French toast and banana and strawberry smoothies," Chuck said serving her breakfast. Audrey smiled and immediately dug into her food.

Meanwhile…

Adam got up extra early to get ready for Audrey's birthday and wrap her present and write the card. Normally he just writes his name on the card his parents wrote for her, but this year he borrowed money from his mom and bought Audrey a present and made the card himself. The card had a drawing of him and Audrey holding hands with trees around them, it said 'Happy 5th birthday Audrey'. Inside the card he wrote

'Dear Audrey,  
Happy birthday,  
Have a great day,

From your friend Adam'

Adam knew how much Audrey loved her scarf but the other day her scarf got caught in a tree and it ripped. Audrey cried she loved her scarf. So Adam got her a new one and he knew how much she loved headbands so he got her a red headband with a small bow on the right side. He then got dressed, Audrey always complained that Adam was never a gentlemen so he thought he might make an effort. He put on the suit his grandma bought but he never wore till now. He then put some gel in his hair and pulled it back. When he stepped out into the kitchen he saw his mom and dad having breakfast not dresses yet,

"Adam why are you dressed now?" Serena asked

"I wanted to get ready early," he replied

"You look like Chuck and Nate when they were five," Dan said, Serena slapped Dan's arm playfully

"Ow."

"He looks adorable. Audrey will be proud she made someone a gentleman," Adam gave a small smile and ate his breakfast.

Later on that day…

Jenny, Nate, Eric and Lorelle were at Chuck and Audrey's celebrating Audrey's birthday

"Daddy can I open my presents now?" she asked

"Soon sweetheart soon," he said

"You said that ages ago isn't it soon now?" she asked

"Adam isn't even here don't you wanna wait for him?" he asked

"I guess," at that moment the doorbell rang and Chuck answered it. There stood Serena, Dan and Adam

"Hey everyone Adam love the suit," Chuck said

"Thankyou," Adam said. The three walked in and Audrey ran to them

"Happy Birthday Audrey," Serena said giving Audrey a kiss and a hug as did Dan. Audrey looked at Adam

"Adam you look like a gentleman," she said, Adam's face lit up

"Really?" he asked Audrey nodded

"Time for the birthday cake!" Chuck called out. Audrey rushed to the dining room while everyone followed. There was Audrey's birthday cake it was a huge chocolate mud cake, with heaps of candles. Chuck started singing

"Happy birthday to you," everyone joined in

"Happy birthday you, Happy birthday dear Audrey, Happy birthday to you."

"Make a wish Audrey," Chuck said. Audrey closed her eyes and made a wish

'I wanna dream of my mommy again' she wished for. She opened her eyes and blew out the candles.

"Okay presents now," everyone laughed

"Okay we can have presents while we eat cake," Chuck said. Audrey placed all her presents on the table and started with Jenny and Nate's present.

"Hope you like it," Nate said. Audrey ripped the wrapping paper to reveal a box, she opened the box which revealed a china doll with brown hair and dark drown eyes just like her and her mother. Audrey gasped, the doll was beautiful

"Thankyou!" she squealed hugging, well more like choking Jenny and Nate to death. She then went back and opened her next present from Lorelle and Eric. She ripped open the wrapping paper and found a folded piece of clothing, she unfolded it and it showed a beautiful royal blue sundress

"I love it!" she said jumping up and down, she hugged both of them and immediately went to the bathroom and got changed into her dress. When she came out she immediately went to Dan and Serena's present, she opened the present and found a large box, she looked inside and found a dollhouse, it was beautiful she loved it

"Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!" she squealed jumping up and down. Now it was time for Adam's gift, first he gave her the card, she opened it and read it

"I love the card," she said, Adam smiled. She then opened her present and found the scarf and headband. Serena wanted to take a picture of Audrey's reaction so she got the camera ready and got a perfect picture of Audrey giving Adam a kiss on the cheek

"Thankyou, you remembered about my scarf," Adam nodded. Now it was time for Chuck's gift. It was a small box. Audrey opened it and found a gold locket. Lorelle opened the locket and found a picture of Blair

"I love it daddy," she said smiling

"And one more thing," Chuck said. Chuck went into the kitchen to get part two of his gift. He came back with a box well more like a carrier for a pet. He set it on the ground and opened the little door. Out came a tiny, manx kitten, it slowly came out looking at its surroundings. Audrey carefully picked it up and started petting it

"Thankyou daddy," she said gazing at her new kitten

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: SO SORRY for the long update hope u lyk the next 2 chapters)**

Fast forward a month…

It was Lorelle and Eric's wedding and everyone was running around trying to get ready. Lorelle and Eric decided that Adam should carry a pillow with Audrey's kitten named Holly on it, Holly would have the rings on her collar. Adam however was scared to carry Holly because the last he saw Holly she scratched him

"Adam she won't scratch you," Audrey said frustrated that this was the millionth time she said this

"Yes she will she did last time."

"You stepped on her tail last time!" she exclaimed. Chuck came to the two

"Audrey keep it down we need to be quiet we're in the back of the church," he whispered

"Sorry daddy," she whispered. Chuck nodded and walked off

"Okay Adam how about you throw flowers down the aisle and I'll carry Holly," she said

"You mean we'd switch places?" he asked, Audrey nodded

"Are we allowed?" he asked

"I'm pretty sure aunt Lorelle would rather us in different places than you have a heart attack down the aisle," Audrey, Adam nodded

"Take care of that pillow make sure Holly doesn't poop on it," he said

"Don't worry she did her duty on your bed this morning," she said

"What?" he exclaimed, Audrey put her finger to her mouth

"Shhh."

While everyone in the back of the church was setting up, Dan came in, he motioned for Serena and Jenny to come over

"Slight problem," he whispered

"What?" Serena asked

"Eric is drunk."

"What we're about to start," Jenny whispered frantically

"I know he was getting cold feet last night and I guess he snuck out to a bar. When Nate and I found him it was too late to sober him up because we were leaving we don't know what to do."

"Lorelle's gonna freak," Serena said

"Why?" Audrey asked overhearing the conversation

"Audrey go help aunt Lorelle get ready," Serena said

"What's going on with Eric?" she asked

"He's not feeling well," Dan said

"I'll come help," she said running out to find Eric

"Audrey come back," Dan said

"Go get her and bring her back before Lorelle notices," Jenny said. Dan nodded and went after Audrey

Meanwhile…

Nate and Eric were outside on the side part of the church

"Eric you need to sober up now you're getting married," Nate said, Eric laughed

"You're sooooooooooo serious, have some fun, let's take a trip."

"Eric stop acting like everything's fine because right now you're not fine."

"What are you talking about I feel GREAT!" at that moment Audrey ran out

"Hey it's Audreyyyy my favourite person in the woorrrrrld," Eric said laughing

"Eric why are you acting strange?" she asked

"Why are youuu acting strange?" he asked

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second," at that moment Dan came out

"Audrey we need you to go inside and act like everything is okay and whatever you do don't make anyone start the wedding," Audrey nodded and skipped off

"I like skipping," Eric said laughing

"I bet you do Eric," Dan said

"I don't feel so good," Eric said, Nate immediately picked him up

"We need to take him to the bathroom," Nate said

"I can't hold it in," Eric said

"The bush over there," Dan said, Nate carried Eric over to the bush and put him down and let him pour out the contents from his mouth

Meanwhile…

Audrey went back and thought about what to do to stall time, she went up to Adam

"Hey let's show everyone the song we got taught at school," she said

"Now?" he asked

"Yeah we have plenty of time," before he could respond she dragged him over and ran up to everyone

"Can we show you a song we learned at school?" Audrey asked

"Sweetie we're about to start," Chuck said. But Audrey went on singing with Adam joining. Serena and Jenny realized that Audrey knew and was stalling for time. When the song finished

"Do you guys know any other song?" Serena asked

"Yeah and it comes with a dance too," Audrey said

"Okay can we please do it later we're about to start and this dress is tight Jenny can you loosen it a bit?" Lorelle asked and Jenny did so. Audrey and Adam just went on with their little performance.

Meanwhile…

"Eric okay this is silly you're getting married," Nate said

"I know and I'm gonna I got scared but I'm finnnne now," he said

"Are you sure?" Dan asked

"Yeah look," Eric started to walk by himself when he fell on the ground

"Wait no Eric wake up," Nate said going and smacking Eric's face, which woke him up

"Ow that's not nice," he said rubbing his face

Meanwhile…

"And here's our fifth performance," Audrey said

"STOP!" Lorelle snapped

"I wanna get married now can we start?" she asked, Serena and Jenny sighed and nodded. Serena texted Dan

-Just bring him Lorelle is getting suspicious and well we're already late just keep him calm-

-Fine-

Meanwhile…

"Eric let's go and get you married," Dan said

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	21. Chapter 21

The wedding was now starting, Adam slowly made his way down the aisle throwing pedals looking embarrassed that he had to do a girls job. After Audrey slowly walked down with Holly, putting the emphasize on slow as she was still wanting to stall for time. After what seemed like hours, Dan and Serena walked down smiling at everyone

"How is he doing?" she asked

"Well he's standing but he won't be standing straight so we better walk a little faster so I can get to him," so they started to walk faster down the aisle giving much confusion to the audience

"Serena," Eric said smiling when thy made it, he was still clearly drunk

"Eric calm down," Serena said

"Eric you should be a little better by now," Dan whispered

"I still had more alcohol in my pocket and I drank it when you guys went to the back," he said laughing

"Shh," he said putting a finger to his lips while laughing, Dan put a hand to his head this wasn't good.

Jenny and Nate started to make there way down

"You think Lorelle is gonna notice anything?" Jenny asked smiling

"I'd say she's picking on something right now," Nate said

"Atleast it's entertaining the kids," Jenny joked. When they made their way Dan whispered to Nate that Eric had more alcohol, Nate immediately linked Eric's arm with his to keep him from falling

Then Chuck and Lorelle made their way down

"Why is everyone acting strange?" she asked

"I don't know," he said

"Chuck thanks again for walking me down and helping me through the day," she said

"You'd do the same for me," he replied

"I only wish Blair was here," she said

"So do I. But she's looking down now, I know she'd be happy for you," Lorelle started to tear up

"I really shouldn't say sentimental stuff around pregnant women should I?" Lorelle chuckled through her tears

"A lot of women would agree with me right now god now I'm a mess."

"You look beautiful and Eric is probably blown away right now."

When Lorelle and Chuck were at the end, the priest spoke

"And who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Lorelle and Chuck hugged, and he let her go to Eric. As the priest spoke about marriage Eric was silently giggling and stumbling

"Are you okay?" she whispered, when he was about to answer

"Do you Eric take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I dooo," he replied. The priest asked Lorelle the same thing

"I do."

"The rings please," Lorelle and Eric turned to Jenny and Nate for the rings. Lorelle immediately whispered to Jenny

"What's wrong with him? Tell me fast," but Jenny couldn't tell her when she was getting married

"He's just happy and in love and is excited to marry you," she replied. Lorelle turned back to Eric feeling better. When the rings were placed and vows were exchanged the priest said

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," when he said this Eric immediately stuck his tongue down Lorelle's throat not necessarily the most romantic wedding kiss, when they broke off Lorelle frowned

"Are you drunk?" Eric burst out laughing

"No maybe it's yoooooou," Lorelle sighed he was drunk. The couple walked out of the aisle Lorelle faked her smiles all the way through. When the rest of the bridal party came out Lorelle grabbed Nate and Jenny

"Why is he drunk?" she asked

"He got cold feet a little late," Nate replied

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure I mean it's your wedding haven't you been dreaming about this day since you were little?" Jenny asked

"Yeah but nothing's perfect atleast we're married," she said sadly, they weren't convinced but knew Eric loved her and would make it up to her: make-up sex

Meanwhile…

Audrey was playing with Holly when Adam walked to her

"Hey," he said

"Hi."

"Can I try petting Holly?" he asked

"Okay sit next to me," she said, he did so and Audrey placed Holly on his lap, he stiffened

"Relax deep breaths she'll be comfortable if you're relaxed," she said. Adam took deep breaths and tried to relax

"Just be gentle with her," Audrey said demonstrating by softly petting her. Adam then gently touched Holly fur and started to pet her. Holly softly purred

"See she likes you," Audrey said

"Audrey will you be my girlfriend?" Adam asked

"Ew no," she replied, Adam looked down sadly

"Oh okay."

**(A/N: Please review xoxo. Next chapter will be a HUGE fast forward)**


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N: So sorry for the long update. Please enjoy)**

Fast forward 12 years…

Audrey is 17 and Adam is 18.

Serena and Dan had a little girl and they named her Alana and she is 13.

Jenny and Nate had twins, one boy and one girl, their names are Olivia and Jason and they are also 13, Jenny and Nate also had another boy whose name is Ethan and he was 11.

Eric and Lorelle had a boy named Jude who is 13 and a girl named Christine who is 11.

It was Saturday morning and Audrey was having breakfast with her dad

"I worry about you," she said

"Why?" he asked

"I'm 17 now which means you haven't been with a woman for 17 years I think you should start dating again."

"No," he simply replied

"But dad it's sad I mean when I'm older and married and stuff I don't want you to live alone."

"Then don't get married," he joked

"I'm serious daddy. I mean when you hang out with Serena and Dan, or Jenny and Nate, or Lorelle and Eric don't you feel alone because you don't have a significant other?"

"Let me tell you something. I love your mother. Notice I'm not using love in the past tense because I still love her and always will. I still wear my wedding ring because I am still married to her. She's the love of my life there can be no one else to replace her even if it is for one night," he said

"Okay but you don't know what you're missing I mean some of my friends moms are pretty hot," Chuck chuckled

"Since when can you classify what hot is?" Audrey sighed

"I'm Audrey Bass," Chuck laughed

"So where are you going?" he asked

"I'm going shopping with Jackie and then I'm going on a lunch date with Luke," Jackie was Audrey's best friend and Luke was her boyfriend

"Okay don't do anything I wouldn't do," Audrey and Chuck burst out laughing

"I still know what you did when you were a teenager," Audrey said

"By the way you know the cotillion is coming up?"

"Yes daddy I have my dress and Luke has a matching suit don't worry."

"No it's not that. I was actually going to suggest that maybe Adam could be your date," Audrey laughed

"You're funny dad."

"Really I didn't know that my seriousness was comical," Audrey then realized he wasn't joking

"Dad you cannot be serious, Luke is my boyfriend I should go with him."

"But you've known Adam since you were born wouldn't it be nice?"

"Well if I go with Adam who will Luke go with?" she asked

"If my memory serves well, which it normally does, weren't you and Jackie here the other day trying to find male escorts for Jackie online?" he asked, Audrey sighed

"Then Jackie can go with Adam I mean weren't you mommy's cotillion date?" she asked

"No actually Nate was remember I told you that. You guys can go as friends, they went as friends."

"Yeah and had sex after. Dad don't make me be Adam's date."

"What's wrong with him? He's polite, he's caring, despite the times you've been mean to him he's always been there for you and he's known you longer it's more meaningful that way you were already talking about your cotillion when you were five and he was there when you would talk about it, it would be more special for you guys."

"Been there for me? Name one time."

"Let's see, when you were thirteen and got drunk for the first time. He took care of you, brought you back here and stayed the night to make sure you were okay."

"Whatever dad it's my cotillion not yours so I'll take who I want and I wanna take Luke," Chuck sighed, he really didn't like Luke at all, Luke doesn't care about his Audrey the way he should except for the fact that Audrey was one of the girls all the guys wanted. Chuck always saw how Luke would put his arm around his daughter while his eyes wondered around to the other adolescent females in the room mainly to Jackie. He would try warn Audrey about Luke but then she'd constantly bring him to flashbacks of how he would sleep around with whores. Audrey thought she belonged with Luke for the rest of her life, but Chuck knew better because Blair felt the same way about Nate and look how that turned out

"Look I'm going out now I'm already late to meet Jackie," Audrey as she walked out of the house

**(A/N: Please review)**


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N: Thx for the reviews)**

Audrey rushed to Bendels where she was meeting up with Jackie.

"Hey what took you so long?" Jackie asked

"My dad was being strange this morning," Audrey replied as the two went through the racks of clothing

"How so?" Jackie asked

"He suggested I take Adam to the cotillion rather than Luke."

"Why not?" Jackie asked

"What?" Audrey asked socked, Jackie went wide-eyed and realized what she said

"Sorry I uh um I meant to say why, um but I uh saw a disgusting top and uh added a not at the end," Jackie said failing to meet Audrey's gaze

"Oh well my dad thinks that because I've known Adam for longer that I should take him instead of Luke."

"Oh okay…so are you gonna take Adam?" Jackie asked, Audrey burst out laughing

"You make me laugh."

"But I was asking a question."

"Wait, wait did my dad call you before?" Audrey asked

"No it's just I see his point why don't you take Adam instead of Luke?"

"Luke is my boyfriend, we have everything planned it should be him. Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"It's almost like you don't even want me to go with Luke or that you're hiding something from me."

"I'm not I swear."

"Jackie you know how I feel about secrets. Are you hiding anything from me?"

"No I swear I'm not."

"Because you're not even looking at me in the eye," Jackie looked at her in the eye

"I just don't see what the big deal is I mean the cotillion is only for one night."

"Well it's just important and since Luke is my boyfriend it's only right that I take him."

Meanwhile…

Adam was at Central Park thinking of something to write about Audrey, you'd think after 12 years he'd be over her but he wasn't. As he was thinking he saw Luke with his friend and overheard their conversation

"So meeting up with Audrey later?" Luke's friend Paul asked

"Yeah she's probably going to go over cotillion stuff again."

"So how is she?" Paul asked

"Last time I saw her she seemed fine."

"You know what I mean," Luke looked away too not wanting to answer the question

"You guys still haven't done it?"

"God what are you? A thirteen year old girl? Who refers to sex as it?" Luke asked

"Don't change the subject."

"Fine so we haven't, but that will change. The night of the cotillion I'm gonna pop her cherry," Adam couldn't let this sleaze talk about Audrey like that, he was about to get and tell Luke to keep his mouth shut or else until there was more to the conversation

"You think she'll be anything like Jackie?" Paula asked

"Jackie was good it's kind of sad though."

"Why?"

"Jackie doesn't even like Audrey she was just being friends with her to get to me."

"How do you know this?"

"She told me after we had sex."

"So out of everyone was Jackie your best?"

"Tough call between Jackie and Georgia."

"Dude you're my hero you've slept with ten other girls and Audrey still thinks you're a virgin," Adam now had enough he dove straight at Luke

"You stay away from Audrey!" he exclaimed

"Oh it's lover-boy coming to the rescue," Paul joked as he pulled Adam off of Luke

"You wanna hit me? Come hit me! Hit me as hard as you can and be Audrey's big, strong hero," Luke said, he was really getting Adam angry and seeing Adam angry wasn't a pretty sight. Adam charged at Luke when he was stopped by a hand

"Adam what do you think you're doing?" Audrey asked

"Just jealous I'm taking you to the cotillion seems like lover-boy here just can't the hint that you're not interested babe," Luke said putting his arm around Audrey's waist

"Adam I'm a big girl I don't need you protecting me so just leave me alone," with that Audrey and Luke walked off. Leaving Adam and Paul. Paul glared at Adam and walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt

"I'd watch my back if I were you," with that he kneed Adam in the groin

"Or something a lot worse than that will happen,' Adam fell to the ground in pain.

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	24. Chapter 24

That afternoon Adam went home still limping from the pain in his groin. When he got there he found Alana with Olivia, Jason and Jude

"What happened to you?" she asked

"I'd rather not discuss it. Is there ice in the freezer?" he asked. Alana nodded and he went to get it

"What are you guys up to?" he asked

"Homework," she replied

"On a Saturday?"

"Yes, unlike you some of us aren't smarter than the teachers," Alana snapped

"Moody, must be that time of the month again."

"ADAM!" she shrieked

"I rest my case."

"I gotta go have dinner at Chuck's with my parents and Christine I'll see you guys as school on Monday," when he left Olivia and Alana looked at Jason

"What was that look you gave him?" Olivia asked

"Nothing."

"I'm your twin trust me it's something," she said

"Just shut up okay it was nothing okay he's my friend nothing more."

Later that night…

Eric, Lorelle, Jude and Christine were at Chuck's having dinner with Chuck and Audrey

"So how are we all?" Chuck asked

"Good how about you? Audrey how's school?" Lorelle asked

"It's good."

"What about you guys?" Chuck asked Jude and Christine

"It's good," Christine replied

"Greg one of the guys at my school is having a party next week," Jude replied

"You didn't tell us that," Lorelle said

"Well I am now. So can I go?" he asked

"As long as you don't get drunk," Eric replied

"Weren't drunk at your wedding?" Christine asked

"Yes and your mom, Audrey and uncle Chuck don't let me forget it and it's been 12 years," he said

"Well that's what happens when you get drunk. After your better, the people you love haunt you and embarrass you with the memories," Lorelle replied which made everyone at the table laugh.

After dinner everyone was in the living room except for Jude who was out on the balcony texting. Audrey joined him

"Who are you texting?" she asked

"Just Jason,' he replied giving a small smile

"What was the smile for?" she asked

"It was…nothing you wouldn't understand," he replied starting to walk in when Audrey grabbed his arm

"Hey I'm your cousin who saw you being born when I was 5, I deserve to know these things," she replied, he chuckled

"You're always gonna pull that one on me aren't you?" he asked

"Yeah pretty much."

"So I have to tell you now don't I?"

"Yes and I require full honesty."

"Okay fine… Have you ever felt that you liked someone that was supposed to be your friend and you never expected to have feelings for them ever?" he asked. Audrey gave a small smile there was a time when she had those feelings for Adam but then Luke came in her life, sometimes she thought those feelings were still there

"Kind of yeah."

"Have you ever felt that if you tell anyone they would judge you?" he asked. Ofcourse all her friends wouldn't understand her if she dated Adam, he was always alone, he was weird, he wasn't like anyone from their circle, maybe that's why she liked him

"Yes."

"It's just I uh, god this is hard…I think I'm getting feelings for someone I never thought I would."

"Is this about Jason?" Audrey asked. Jude slowly nodded not wanting to look at his cousin incase she judged him

"So that would mean-"

"I'm gay," Jude finished off for Audrey. Audrey looked at her cousin and hugged him. He was surprised about her reaction but returned the hug

"There's nothing wrong with that," she said

"Then how come it seems like a problem?" he asked

"Because people aren't you. They don't see things the same way you do and it's hard but you just have to not worry about them okay?"

"It's funny that's great advice for anyone. How come you don't use it on yourself?" he asked Audrey was taken back a bit

"I'm sorry," Jude said

"It's okay," he stood up to go back inside

"Um could you please not tell my parents or anyone?" he asked

"Your secret's safe with me," she replied. Jude smiled and nodded and went back inside.

Audrey followed soon after and the two joined the rest of the group

"What were you too doing out there?" Chuck asked

"Oh you know teaching Jude how to take E properly giving him his fake ID and talking about protected sex," Audrey joked

"As long as it's protected," Chuck joked back, everyone laughed

"So Audrey Chuck tells me you have your cotillion coming up," Lorelle said

"Yeah and he wants me to take Adam," Audrey said with a disgusted look on her face

"Oh someone's worried about what everyone will think maybe you shouldn't worry about everyone else," Jude said repeating her advice which she playfully glared at him for

"Well I mean Adam is a better catch I mean Luke isn't even that cute," Lorelle said

"Honey don't go down on her like that I mean she has good taste I guys, I mean her first crush was me," Eric said

"Ew you had a crush on my dad?" Christine asked

"I was young I didn't know any better," Audrey replied at to which everyone except Eric laughed at

"I hate it when kids grow up," Eric said

"Oh poor Eric. We all grew up." Lorelle said in a baby voice


	25. Chapter 25

At school on Monday Audrey was walking up the steps of the school grounds when

"Audrey!" she turned and saw Adam running towards her. She rolled her eyes and kept walking

"Audrey just listen to me!"

"Adam just stay from me!"

"Audrey the reason why I did it is because Luke isn't the right guy for you!" Audrey spun around and faced him

"Oh and you are? Adam stop trying to rescue me like you're my Prince Charming because face it you're not. Luke and I belong together. I said no to you when I was five and my answer still hasn't changed after 12 years. Let it go!" with that she walked off leaving a heartbroken Adam.

Later that day…

After school Alana and Adam were walking back home. On the way guys kept checking out Alana or honking their horns or whistling, ofcourse all of them gained death glares from Adam

"Alana doesn't that bother you?" he asked

"What does?"

"Those guys looking at you like they're dogs?"

"Look at this in a positive way I got mom's hot genes," she replied smiling

"They're looking at you like you're a fresh piece of meat."

"Adam you're not dad just get over it."

"Yeah what if some guy came up and started grinding up on you then do you want me to get over it?" he asked. Alana rolled her eyes

"I don't know what's sadder you parental instincts kicking in, or, the fact that you've loved Audrey since you were five," Adam sighed

"Touché."

When they arrived home they saw their parents were there

"How was school?" Serena asked

"Mom be mad that Alana inherited you genes," Adam said

"Why?" Dan asked

"Guys were whistling and honking their horns at her."

"I can't believe this," Dan said

"That's my girl," Serena said at the exact same time

"What?" Dan asked Serena

"She's thirteen let her live. I'm gonna go to the grocery store," Serena said

"I'll do my homework," Alana said going to her room, leaving Dan and Adam

"So Chuck says he wants you to take Audrey to the cotillion."

"Wow news in your circle of friends travels fast."

"So are you gonna take her?" Dan asked

"Well no matter how much of an idiot Luke is Audrey doesn't want to be around me and well se turned me down when we wee little and she'll always turn me down," Adam said sadly

"Adam who did I marry?" Dan asked

"My mother…well atleast I hope you did," Adam replied making Dan chuckle

"Yes I married your mother. I married Serena Van Der Woodsen, the girl of everyone's dreams, I had loved her quite a while and never lost hope and well look where we are now," Dan said

"Dad not everyone is as lucky as you," Adam said walking into his room

Meanwhile…

Audrey was up in her room with Luke and they were making out on her bed. Her cat Holly was softly purring which made Audrey giggle

"Maybe you should let the cat out for what's gonna happen next," Luke whispered in her ear, Audrey giggled again

"What are you talking about?" she asked as he kissed her neck

"I think you know," Audrey frowned slightly

"You know I'm not ready," she said slightly pushing him off her

"Come on you know I'm crazy about you," he said

"Luke I'm not ready," Luke sighed frustrated, he sat up looking away from her. Audrey got up next him and rubbed his back

"Come on we've talked about this, I'm just not ready and I want it to be perfect."

"Whatever I'll see you tomorrow," Luke said rolling his eyes and kissing Audrey on the cheek when leaving. Audrey looked at her cat who hissed at her

"Don't give me that," Audrey pouted

As Luke headed out he saw Chuck downstairs glaring at him

"See ya round Mr. Bass," he said leaving the house. Chuck didn't reply and went upstairs carrying a black box. He knocked on Audrey's door

"Come in," she called. Chuck opened the door

"Hey dad," she said

"Hi sweetie. Listen I wanted to talk about your cotillion again," he said

"Please can it not be about Adam again?" Chuck chuckled and pulled out the box

"Is that yours and moms sex tape?" she asked jokingly

"No but that's what she asked when I gave it to her," Chuck said

"Wait this is something you gave mom?" she asked. Chuck nodded and opened the box revealing the Ericson Beamen necklace he gave Blair on her birthday

"I gave it to her on her seventeenth birthday when she was upset when Nate didn't show up. I bought for her so I could prove that I cared about her a lot and that I loved her. I want you to have it and I think she would want you to have it too," he said pulling it out and putting it on his daughter

"Daddy it's beautiful."

"I want you to wear it to the cotillion," Audrey nodded

"Daddy I seriously want to know I know that you hate Luke but there are other guys I've known for a while why pick Adam?"

"Well he's known you the longest and he cares about you I can tell you because I see the way he looks at you. Adam is a good guy and I want your cotillion to be special and with the right person because mine was horrible and I wasn't with your mom," he said tearing up, Audrey felt bad she wanted to make her dad happy, she hugged him

"I'll go with Adam, I'll go with him, I promise," she said

"Thankyou sweetheart," he said

"I'll call him now," she said as she let go, Chuck nodded and left the room. Audrey picked up her phone and dialed Adam's number. It rang three times before he picked up

"Hello?"

"Hey Adam it's Audrey. Look I know I told you to stay away form me and all but…my dad really wants me to take to the cotillion as my date because he doesn't trust Luke he trusts you, so will you be my date?" she asked. Adam paused. Was this happening?

"Um yeah sure."

"But this doesn't change anything with our relationship I'm just doing this for my dad," she said

"I know it's cool."

"Okay. Bye," she hung up and immediately called Luke. It rang twice before he picked up

"Hello?"

"Luke it's me. Um well it's about the cotillion."

"Yeah?"

"Look just know I'm doing this for my dad. He really wants me to go with Adam like seriously he was tearing up," she said. Luke chuckled over the phone

"It's not funny Luke it was pretty serious. Look I was wondering cause Jackie still doesn't have a date could you take her?" she asked. 'Sweet' Luke thought 'I can take someone hotter'

"Yeah sure it's cool," he said

"Thankyou so much. I love you," but he hung up. Audrey then called Jackie

"Hey Jackie it's me."

"Hey what's up?" she asked

"Um well remember how my dad really wanted me to go with Adam instead of Luke to the cotillion?"

"Yeah."

"Well he really wants me to go and well I just want to make him happy so I'm going with Adam and I asked Luke if he would go with you and he said it would be fine," Jackie smiled over the phone

"Okay thanks. Now I have a date."

"Yeah so I'll see you at school tomorrow maybe after we can go shopping for your dress."

"Okay bye."

Later that night…

Luke called Jackie

"So we're cotillion dates now," Jackie said

"Now I have an excuse to grope you on the dancefloor," he joked

"Very funny so where should go for the after party?" she asked

"There isn't one," he replied

"Until now, after the cotillion we'll come back to my place and have a party of our own if you know what I mean," she said seductively

"Yes I do see you then sexy," he said

"Bye," she said hanging up

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	26. Chapter 26

That afternoon Alana, Olivia, Jason and Jude were having coffee at a café, when they saw Audrey and Jackie walked through. None of them liked Jackie so they paid their attention to Audrey

"Audrey!" Alana called out, Audrey smiled and walked over to them with Jackie following her

"Hey how's it going?" Audrey asked

"Good we're just having coffee, what about you?" Olivia asked

"Well I had to change my dress because my date is Adam so our outfits won't match and Jackie got her dress aswell," Audrey said

"Why didn't you just give Jackie your dress since she's Luke's date," Jason said

"Wow news travels fast, but my dress wasn't her style," Audrey replied. 'Yeah slut clearly fits Jackie,' everyone except Audrey and Jackie thought.

"Anyway I have to go now but it was great seeing you guys," Audrey said hugging everyone

"Coming Jackie?" Audrey asked when she realized Jackie wasn't following her

"I'm meeting someone soon."

"Oh okay," Audrey hugged Jackie goodbye and left the café. Jackie moved to another table and sat down

A little while later…

Alana, Olivia, Jason and Jude were still at the café when they heard the door open

"Hey isn't that Audrey's boyfriend Luke?" Jason asked

"I call him Puke," Jude said, the group looked at him with worried expressions

"Never to his face," he then said

"He's walking over to Jackie's table," Alana said

"That jerk!" Olivia said disgusted

Meanwhile…

"Hey," Luke said

"Hey, I got my dress today, it's easy to rip off and it looks hot on me," Jackie said

"Anything's hot on you and it looks hotter off of you," he said seductively

"Luke people are watching," she said giggling

"Let them look,' he said leaning in, their lips met into a passionate, yet lustful kiss

Meanwhile…

"Holy crap what a son of a-" Jason covered his sister's mouth

"We know. Question is how do we tell Audrey?"

"Or do we tell her at all?" Alana asked

"Yeah like she'd listen, she doesn't listen to her dad," Jude said

"No one listens to their parents," Jason said

"Yeah but she didn't listen to Adam who has known her forever."

"She doesn't like to be seen in public with him," Olivia said

"Well we have to go cause our mom wants us back in a couple of minutes," Jason said looking at the time. The group hugged eachother goodbye

Jason and Olivia walking home…

"I can't believe Luke and Jackie would do that," Olivia said annoyed

"Well what do you expect? The first time I met Luke he was advertising porn and JUGS to me," Jason said

"Well it obviously didn't work since you're constantly thinking of Jude," Olivia replied

"Drop it I'm getting sick of you and Alana saying that stuff, it's almost like you don't accept it," he said walking ahead a little faster, Olivia caught up to him and put her arm around

"You know we're just kidding around, really we're okay with it and I'm sorry I made you feel bad about it," she said. Jason looked at her and nodded with a small smile.

At the Archibald's house…

Jason and Olivia arrived to have dinner with their parents Nate and Jenny and their brother Ethan.

Dinner was silent until Olivia spoke

"If you had friend and her friend did something wrong behind your friend's back you should tell your friend right?" Olivia asked her parents. The family was very open to one another, their parents were understanding and knew what secrets to keep and how to help. Only secret that wasn't known was Jason's.

"What's the problem?" Nate asked

"We caught Jackie and Luke together…making out," Jason said saying the last part quietly

"Luke as Audrey's boyfriend?" Jenny asked, the kids nodded

"Isn't Jackie Audrey best friend?" Ethan asked, the kids again nodded

"I think you should tell her but more so warn her because she probably won't listen," Jenny said

"If you warn her she'll know it's because you care for her," Nate said. After a minute of silence Nate spoke

"So you kids gonna have a morning run with me tomorrow?" Nate asked

"I will," Ethan said

"Yeah I'll come too," Olivia said. Jason was silent he hadn't gone for a run in ages and he knew they noticed

"Jason you haven't gone for a run in a while is something wrong?" Jenny asked

"I just haven't been up to it lately."

"Something on your mind?" Nate asked

"I don't wanna talk about it," Jason said

"Well if you do you know we're here right?" Jenny asked. 'But I don't know if you'd understand' Jason thought

"I know," he replied

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	27. Chapter 27

**(A/N: Sorry the updates have been taking so long. Thx for the reviews)**

The next night the Bass', the Van Der Woodsen's, the Archibald's and the Humphrey's were having dinner at the Bass'. Jude and Jason had been texting through the dinner wanting to talk in private

"May I please be excused?" Jude asked, the rest of the table nodded and he left the table. A few minutes later Jason also got up

"Excuse me for a moment," he said leaving the table

Jason met Jude in the kitchen

"Listen I've been meaning to talk about this whole thing," Jason said

"I have too," Jude replied

"Look…I like you a lot, but I'm scared."

"I like you too and I know how you feel but I guess we just gotta not care about everyone else you know," Jude said thinking about Audrey told him

"Kind of hard to when we go to an all boy's school," Jude chuckled

"I know but we just gotta ignore them and worry about what is really important…which is us," Jude stepped forward holding Jason's hands, they leaned in slowly and their lips met into a sweet kiss

Meanwhile…

"Oh we're out of wine," Chuck said

"I'll get more from the kitchen," Eric said

"I'm gonna get a beer. Anyone want one?" Nate asked

"I'll have one," Dan said. Nate nodded and him and Eric headed to the kitchen. When they got there they were surprised with what they saw

"What should we do?" Nat whispered ever so quietly to Eric

"Nothing just come what we came for and just don't say anything," Eric whispered back. They walked to get their drinks which got Jason and Jude to break off, there was silence everyone was afraid to say something Jude and Jason more than ever

"Dad?" Jason called

"Just here to get more wine and beer," Nate said avoiding eye contact with his son

"Did you see?" Jude asked

"Oh here's the wine," Eric said

"Yeah I have the beer. We should head back out," Nate said walking out with Eric and the boys following.

When the four arrived at the table, the cotillion was the topic of conversation

"So my boy is going to be your date?" Serena asked Audrey

"Yeah and Luke and Jackie are going together so that's good, since she's my best friend I don't have to worry about her getting with my man," Audrey replied smiling

"Luke's cheating on you with Jackie!" Alana blurted out, everyone immediately turned to her

"I'm sorry?" Audrey asked. Everyone was silent

"Someone please say something!" Audrey demanded

"Remember when you bumped into us at the café?" Alana asked, Audrey nodded

"Well after you left, Jackie was waiting to meet someone, that someone was Luke and well they were kind of making out," Jude said

"I'm sorry," he added

"That doesn't make any sense, he wouldn't do that to me," Audrey said holding back tears

"Guys are you sure it was him?" Dan asked

"Yeah it was definitely him," Jason said

"This isn't right and I will prove you wrong, because I'm gonna go to his house right now," Audrey said getting up

"Audrey just calm down," Chuck said softly

"Dad just stop! Okay everyone here hates Luke, am I right?" everyone slowly nodded, with an extra purr from Holly

"Well I'm sick of it, he's good to me and I will prove to you that he is not cheating and Adam since you're the one that seems to hate him the most you're coming with me!" Audrey exclaimed

"But Audrey-"

"NOW!" Audrey yelled. Adam quickly got out of his seat and followed Audrey out the door

"Chuck aren't you gonna stop her?" Lorelle asked

"She'll learn from this," he replied

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	28. Chapter 28

**(A/N: Here's a quicker update. Thx for the reviews)**

Audrey and Adam were in the limo making their way to Luke's house

"Audrey do you really think this is the way to go?" Adam asked

"None of you like him, especially you. What do I have to do to make you realize that he's perfect?" Adam sighed he really didn't want Audrey see who Luke truly was

"None of us want you to get hurt, we all care Audrey."

"Then be happy for me. That's all I ask."

"I can't be happy when you're with that guy," Audrey shook her head. Finally the limo came to a stop and Audrey stepped out with Adam following her.

Audrey and Adam soon found themselves in front of Luke's door, Audrey hesitated to knock

"You okay?" Adam asked. Truth was Audrey was scared, what if everyone was right? She was scared of what she might see, but she had to know, Audrey's main thing for her to see was the truth, now she wasn't wanting to prove anyone anything, she just wanted the truth. She knocked on the door

"Audrey you don't have to do this," Adam said fearing that she'll get her heart broken. Soon Luke's maid answered the door

"Miss Audrey," Audrey smiled

"Is Luke here?" she asked. The maid froze, how would she answer this? Audrey saw from that look that something wasn't right. She walked straight past the maid with Adam following her. She walked up the stairs and went straight to the direction of Luke's room. She heard moans coming from his room. She felt tears form in her eyes but didn't let them fall

"Audrey we should go," Adam whispered. She shook her head

"The moaning, he probably hurt himself," it was the worst lie since she did hear female moans, but opened the door.

She saw Luke naked on top of the girl Audrey called her best friend, Jackie. They were both naked and their attention turned to her and both were shocked

"Audrey, what are you doing here?" Luke asked. Audrey then let herself cry

"I never want to speak to you two EVER AGAIN!" she walked out of the room

"Audrey!" Adam called after her.

Audrey ran straight to her limo with Adam as usual with her the entire way

"Don't you have something you wanna say?" Audrey asked. Adam knew what she meant, but didn't have the heart to tell her he told her so

"You been hurt enough. Why make it worse on you?" Audrey broke down even more. Adam pulled her in a hug and she cried in his shirt

"How did you know?" Audrey asked

"Know what?"

"That he was cheating.'

"That day you us fighting. I overheard say it to his friend and that's why we were fighting and why I was warning you."  
"And I didn't listen. I should because you're always right."

"But sometimes I don't wanna be right, especially about him."

When the two arrived home, everyone was still there. As soon as Audrey enter the house she ran straight to her room crying, it was pretty self explanatory what had happened. Everyone looked at Adam

"Just don't tell her I told you so," was all he said. Soon everyone went home leaving Chuck and Audrey.

Chuck wanted to murder Luke for he did to his little girl, no one hurt his little girl.

Audrey lay on her bed crying, everyone had been right and she was so oblivious, she thought Luke was her true love, she Jackie was her best friend, her cat Holly hopped on the bed and snuggled next to Audrey, purring softly

"You knew too didn't you?" Audrey asked Holly. She then heard a knock on the door

"Audrey?" Audrey it was her dad

"I'm fine dad," but Chuck let himself in anyway. He saw his little girl curled up on the bed with tears down her face with her cat,

"Audrey I'm sorry you had to find out that way," Chuck said. Audrey didn't respond

"He's a creep for doing that to you. If you want I can hire professional wrestlers to beat him up," Audrey chuckled

"There's that smile," Audrey noticed her dad holding his arms behind his back

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Audrey asked. Chuck smiled

"When you were a little girl what was your favorite thing I made for you," he said bringing his arm out in front showing a very familiar dessert. Audrey smiled

"Hot fudge with whipped cream and a cherry on top," Chuck gave her the dessert

"I haven't had this in ages," Audrey said

"Yeah when you were fifteen and decided there were too many calories in it," Audrey giggled

"You get more like your mother everyday," Chuck said. Audrey then ate her dessert

"Dad how come I didn't see it coming?" she asked.

"Because you were in your fantasy world and didn't see the reality of it."

"Do you think I'm an idiot for not believe Adam?"

"I would never think you were an idiot. You know the truth now."

"What would mom do if she were here?" she asked, she always asked questions about her mom to Chuck, it surprised him she still had more questions.

"Well she would hold you, let you cry and tell her everything, she'd let you cry yourself to sleep and tell everything would be okay, if you wouldn't go to sleep then she'd pop in Breakfast At Tiffany's, your favorite movie, and it was her favorite movie aswell. Then a couple of days later she'd pay someone to give Luke herpes," Audrey laughed, her smile then turned to a frown

"Don't you get lonely without her? Don't you want someone next to you at night?"

"I do get lonely but I'd rather be alone still in love with her, than to lie next to anybody else."

"Wow. My dad is a romantic, who knew?"

"Well your mom knew, Serena and Lorelle knew, Nate knew and now you do," he kissed his daughter on the forehead

"It's getting late you should get some sleep."

"But it's only 10," Audrey argued

"A lady should always get her beauty sleep, that's another thing your mom would say…sometimes."

**(A/N: please review xoxo)**


	29. Chapter 29

**(A/N: Here's two more chapters. Hope u lyk)**

Two days later…

Jude arrived home late for dinner

"Where were you?" Lorelle asked

"Sorry mom, I was with a friend and lost track of time," Eric froze thinking about what he and Nate saw at Chuck's house

"You were with Jason?" Eric asked

"Yeah," Jude replied

"Well just call next time I was getting a little worried," Lorelle said

"So how was school Christine?" Eric asked changing the subject

"It was good, I have a math test coming up though," she said

"Well I can help you after dinner if you need it," Eric said

"It's okay but thanks anyway."

"How was school Jude?" Lorelle asked

"It was okay," After dinner Lorelle went to look at some papers from work and Christine went to study. It was just Eric and Jude at the table

"Been spending a lot of time with Jason lately," Jude avoided his father's gaze and just simply nodded

"Seems like a nice guy."

"Dad what are you getting at? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I know Jude."

"Know what?"

"You know what I mean," Jude froze, so his father had seen him kissing Jason in Chuck's kitchen

Meanwhile…

Jason arrived home late for dinner aswell

"Where were you?" Jenny asked

"With Jude, sorry."

"You seem to be with Jude a lot," Nate said. The rest of dinner was silent well except for Ethan explaining his day at school with Jenny smiling and nodding.

"Well I've finished dinner and I have to pick up some things from the store," Jenny said

"I'll go with you," Ethan said. The two left, and then there were three

"I have homework to do," Olivia said, and then there were two

"How's Jude?" Nate asked

"Fine."

"Eric and I know about you two," Nate blurted out

Meanwhile…

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Eric asked. Jude didn't answer

"I asked you a question. Answer it," Eric said sternly

"There's never a good time or I'm just not ready."

"Who else knows?"

"Alana, Olivia and Audrey."

"So your friends and your cousin know but you don't bother to tell us."

"They're a bit more understanding."

"I see how much credit you give your own father," Jude was silent this wasn't how he wanted to tell his father he was gay

"I'm not so hungry anymore," Eric said

"You won't tell mom yet, will you?" Jude asked, Eric knew he was angry at Jude but he saw the innocence in his eyes that he always had

"I won't, but you should."

Meanwhile…

"You saw us didn't you?" Jason asked

"What do you think? Is this why you stopped going for runs? I thought you loved running the morning."

"You loved going for runs in the morning. I stopped going because I was stressed with this secret I stopped feeling the need to run for you anymore."

"How long have you known?"

"My whole life I guess but I guess I'm starting to realize and admit it now."

"And you felt you couldn't trust me or you mother?"

"It's not like that dad, when was I gonna tell you? When I leave for school? Mom I got my lunch oh by the way I'm gay."

"This family has a lot of trust and understanding I don't know why you hesitated to come to us," Nate said

"You're understanding about everything else, but I didn't know how you would take this and that's why I'm scared, but you what's funny? I'm not even scared of mom, I'm scared of you," Jason had tears forming in his eyes but he didn't dare let them fall.

"Jason," but Jason left the table and went straight to his room

Meanwhile…

When Eric was getting ready for bed Lorelle was under the covers reading her book, but something was distracting her thoughts and it showed

"You alright sweetheart?" Eric asked

"Is Jude okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's been very quiet lately, not like his usual self and I'm worried about him, how was he when Christine and I left the table?" Lorelle asked. Eric wanted to tell his wife but his son had to tell her, for now he'd just have to go along with the secret

"He's fine, I would say he's probably just stressed at school," Eric said

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, if there was something seriously wrong he would come to us, he knows that we would be here."

"Wise words," Lorelle said smiling. Eric kissed her forehead and they went to sleep, well Lorelle did, Eric was just thinking of his talk with Jude

Meanwhile…

Nate was in bed when Jenny came

"Did you say something to Jude at dinner?" Jenny asked

"No why?" Nate asked knowing he shouldn't tell Jenny

"Because I went to say goodnight because I was going to bed and he seemed angry and moody."

"Well he was just telling me about some teacher that he's really annoyed with but other than that he's fine," Nate assured his wife

"Really?" Jenny asked

"Yeah just let him be he'll come around," Nate said 'I hope' he thought.

"Okay well goodnight then," Jenny slipped under the covers and laid her head on Nate's chest as he stroke her hair and she soon fell asleep. While Nate worried about Jason.

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	30. Chapter 30

The next after noon, school had just finished Olivia and Alana went to make sure Ethan and Christine got home safe, Jason and Jude hung out for a bit, while Audrey and Adam went to go find a tux for Adam to wear to the cotillion, even though it was shopping for a tux, Adam was happy because he was with Audrey

"Okay so the tux has to match my dress in a way," Audrey said

"Well what is color is your dress?"

"Midnight blue."

"Do I really have to wear a blue tux?" Adam asked

"We'll see what we can find, and you'll take what I give and you'll like it," Audrey replied.

When they arrived at the store, Audrey started to look through and started chucking options at Adam. Adam then found himself carrying a pile of suits, there were so many he couldn't see past them

"Audrey I can't see," he said

"I'll direct you don't worry, okay so just go straight for now," Adam did so

"Okay turn left," Audrey called out, Adam then bumped into a wall

"Audrey," he whined

"Sorry," she replied okay go forward the way you were going before but take one step only then turn left," Adam did so and was met by no wall.

Audrey soon found herself sitting outside the fitting room, Adam had just tried on his ninth suit

"This is the last of the pile," Adam called out, before stepping out. Audrey smiled, he looked so adorable, the tux was perfect for him

"What?" he asked

"It's perfect," she said walking up to him, she ran her fingers through his hair, she then found her eyes locked with his, there was that spark there and dare I say butterflies erupting in her stomach. She pulled her hand away from his hair, his hair was a little ruffled but it made him look even cuter with the tux

"Wear your hair like that," Audrey said, Adam smiled and nodded. Audrey had to look away, that smile, the warmth in his eyes, she shook the thoughts from her head

"Go get changed, then we'll pay for it.

Meanwhile…

Jason and Jude were hanging out at their spot at Central Park. Most of the guys from St. Judes had pretty much found out about them, worst of all Luke had and he would make a big deal out of it.

As the two were enjoying their time together they heard someone making kissing noises and guys laughing, both turned to see Luke and his friends

"Hey did you know they based Brokeback Mountain on these two?" Luke joked as all of his friends laughed. Jason looked hurt and it showed

"Just don't listen to them," Jude whispered

"Oh is Judey whispering sweet nothings to his lover," Luke grabbed Jude by his shirt

"Hey!" Jason exclaimed getting up

"Guys," Luke called, immediately his friends grabbed Jason and held him from stopping Luke

"I really don't like queers that much," with that he punched Jude across the face

"LET HIM GO!" Jason yelled letting tears fall from his face

"Shut him up please," Luke said. Luke's friend punched him in the face and kicked his stomach in order for him to stop yelling. Luke then resumed to beating the crap out of Jude, while his friend beat up Jason

Meanwhile…

Audrey and Adam left the store and decided to take a walk into Central Park

"It's been a while since we've gone to Central Park together," Audrey said, suddenly they heard guys yelling and screaming

"That doesn't sound good," Adam said following the sound, Audrey was not far behind him.

When they reached the sound they found Jason and Jude being beaten up by Luke and his friends

"Was that too hard QUEER?" Luke asked Jude yelling the last part

"HEY!" Adam yelled, everyone turned to him

"Oh even more perfect it's Romeo," Luke mocked walking up to Adam

"You let them go and your eye won't go black," Adam said

"What the-" but Adam cut him off by punching him in the face

"Adam don't!" Audrey exclaimed

"Yeah Adam don't," Luke said mocking Audrey. Adam then kneed him in the groin, causing him to fall. He then kicked the guy numerous times

"I see you even within 10 ft of those guys your black eye will have a companion," Adam said threateningly. Luke's friends then came to defend their friend but Adam grabbed the guy who beat up Jason punched his stomach and his face

"And that goes for you too, and the rest of you!" he exclaimed. Audrey and Adam then helped Jude and Jason up and started to leave

"Oh wait I forgot something," Audrey said, she walked up to Luke, who was still on the ground, and kicked him in the groin, the causing him to moan since she was wearing pointed-toe boots. She then went back to Adam, Jude and Jason

"I'll make sure Jude gets home okay, he lives closer to me," Audrey said

"I was about to say the same for Jason," Adam said

"So I guess the next time I see you will be at the cotillion," Adam said

"We can meet for lunch though," Audrey suggested

"Yeah okay," Adam said as his face lightened up

"I'll text you tonight,' Audrey said smiling and walking off with Jude

**(a/n: Please review xoxo)**


	31. Chapter 31

**(A/N: Here's five more chapters. Thx heaps for the reviews. Hope u lyk these chapters)**

Jude and Audrey walked to Jude's place, but Jude was scared.

"I'm scared," he said, Audrey turned to him

"They're you're family. What harm could they do?" she asked

"Thanks Audrey."

"God Luke gave you some serious punches," Audrey said looking at his face

"He's a jerk. I hate that guy."

"I hate him too," they were silent for while until Jude spoke

"Dad knows.

"What?"

"Him and Nate saw us kissing at your place when we excused ourselves from the dinner table," Audrey put a hand over her mouth, she knew this probably wasn't the right way to find out, especially if it's your son

"How did he take it?"

"Well he was angry I didn't tell the family and all, but I guess I have to tell them now," Audrey nodded. The two then arrived at the place, Jude's heartbeat was getting faster, he took slower steps, then he soon found himself getting his keys and opening the door. He knew his parents would be worried, he was late for dinner, again.

Lorelle immediately went to the door

"Where were you?" she paused looking at her son's face,

"Oh my god what happened?" she asked

"Aunt Lorelle Jude ha something he would like to tell the family," Audrey said, she then had to leave, but wished Jude luck and told him to call her after it was done

Everyone gathered in the dining room waiting for Jude's announcement

"Mom, Dad, Christine," he began

"I've known this secret, I suppose my whole life… but I'm admitting to it now," he paused, this was gonna take a while. He then let tears fall freely from his face

"Honey what is it?" Lorelle asked worried. Eric knew what it was and it was time for him to accept his son and have his son know it. He went to Judes side and hugged his son

"It's okay, everything will be okay. I accept you for you," he whispered, Those words meant the world to Jude, especially that day when he got beaten up, now he had his father on his side to help him'

"What's going on?" Christine asked

"Well the thing is…I'm gay."

Meanwhile…

Adam and Jason were now outside Jason's door

"Want me to stay with you while you tell them?" Adam asked

"Thanks, but sometimes I need to learn to do things on my own," Jason said, Adam nodded

"Well I want you to know that even though I found out today when you were getting your ass kicked, I still accept you, you're still the same cousin to me as you always were."

"Thanks Adam, that means a lot," he then got out his keys and opened the door

"What happened to you?" Olivia asked

"Oh god what happened? Where have you been?" Jenny asked

"Um there's something I wanna tell the family," he said. Dam left and everyone gathered at the dinner table

"Jason what's wrong?" Jenny asked worried

"Nothing's wrong I'm making an announcement about myself, something I've known for a while and I'm ready to come out with it," he looked at his father, wanting acceptance from him, Nate had his won way of telling people

"Well whatever it is, we're behind you one hundred percent of the way, and I accept whatever it is you have to say, because you're my son and I love you," Nate said, Jason smiled, everyone else however was confused

"Thanks dad," he said

"What's going on really?" Ethan asked

"Thing is, well…I'm gay, and I'm in a relationship with Jude."

Meanwhile…

Jude waited for the response from his mother and sister, Lorelle looked at Eric

"You knew about this?" she asked

"Nate and I saw him with Jason," he replied

"You have a boyfriend aswell?" Christine asked, Jude nodded

"Is this why you've been coming home late? Why you haven't been yourself?" Lorelle asked, again Jude nodded. Lorelle put a hand over her mouth, she certainly wasn't expecting that

"Why's your face like that?" Christine asked. Jude sighed

"Well Luke and his friends found out about me and Jason and well our secret spot,"

"You have a secret spot? That's so cool," Christine said cutting him off.

"Can I finish?" he asked, Christine nodded

"Well he found out and came over to our spot which is where we were, he called us queers and said he hated them, you can pretty much guess what happened, luckily Audrey and Adam came to stop them," Jude said tearing up. Lorelle started to cry now

"Mom please don't cry," Jude said hugging his mom

"I'm just worried for you, people find out and things like this happens."

"I know but what's important here is who I am. If they can't accept it well that's their problem," he said, Lorelle smiled through her tears

"I'm proud of you, for who you are and how represent yourself at this dinner table to your family. I love you," she hugged her son again. Jude looked at his younger sister, he knew girls in her year were judgmental and that him being gay might affect her, he went to his little sister

"Christine, anyone teases you about me being gay, just tell me okay? Or if you need someone sooner, just go to Alana, Olivia or Audrey, they all know," she nodded and hugged her big brother

"I love you Jude no matter how many boys you kiss," everyone at the table laughed, Christine always knew how to lighten up the serious moments.

Meanwhile…

"You're what?" Jenny asked

"I think you heard me mom."

"Well it's certainly not something you hear everyday," she said avoiding his gaze

"Mom I can understand you're shocked, but can you atleast look at me?" jenny looked at her son

"I'm gay and I'm proud of who I am, I'm asking that you accept that," Jenny held her sons hands

"You're my son and I love you, I'm worried though about you, I worry about you kids everyday, I understand you, but what if everyone else can't understand you or can't accept you?"

"Well that's their problem," Jenny smiled and hugged her son

"I love you sweetheart," she said

"I love you too," everyone looked at Ethan who hadn't spoken

"Ethan are you okay with this?" Nate asked, Ethan looked at his big brother

"You're my brother, I'll accept you in any form," Jason smiled, everything was gonna be okay

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	32. Chapter 32

The next night was the cotillion. Audrey was getting dressed in her gown. She smiled remembering lunch with Adam; he was always so sweet to her. Maybe it was the right thing to have him be her date. She decided to wear her hair down in loose curls, she remembered when her and Adam were in school and it was school picture day, she wore her hair a tight bun that day but he told her she looked prettier with her hair down. She heard a knock on the door

"Come in," she called putting her earrings in. The door opened revealing Chuck, his daughter looked beautiful. She stood up and spun around

"How do I look?" she asked

"Just like your mother," he replied

"Well I'm wearing the necklace," she said which made Chuck smiled

"You look handsome in your suit daddy," she said, Chuck was also coming because as the father he had to attend

"Thankyou sweetheart you know you were conceived in this suit," Audrey went wide-eyed. Was he kidding?

"I'm kidding, thought I might give you a good scare," Audrey laughed

Meanwhile…

Adam was now in his tux Audrey picked out for him. He was nervous. He'd never been this nervous. How would tonight go? Was he gonna kiss her for the first time? Would he dare ask her to be his girlfriend? Just then his father came in

"Wow, Audrey picked out a good tux for you," Dan said smiling. He noticed his son was tense

"Son, everything will be fine."

"How do you know?" Adam asked

"I just know, you know your mother and I will be there and so will Alana," Dan said, Adam nodded

"Dad, Audrey's special to me, I want to make this night a night she won't forget, I love her dad," he said. Dan smiled

"I know you do son," at that moment Serena came into the room, still looking gorgeous in her black gown

"Sweetie you look so handsome, but why are you wearing your hair like that? Why don't you gel it?" she asked

"Audrey likes it this way," he said

"But-"

"He's fine honey," Dan said cutting Serena off. Then Alana walked in the room

"Wow who knew my brother knew how to clean up good?"

"Remember Alana if you embarrass me I'll tell that Scott guy you like that you sleep with your blanket you've since you were a baby," he said

"I don't like him!" she exclaimed

"Oh right despite the stares, the blushes, the giggles, the hair loss, yeah you loathe the guy."

"So we ready to go?" Serena asked

"Let's do it, I'll meet you there with Audrey," Adam said. He decided that Chuck, Serena, Dan and Alana would leave and he would pick up Audrey, he had a surprise for her.

A little bit later…

Audrey paced the living room waiting for Adam. Why did she have to meet her dad there? Why did Adam have to her pick her up on his own? As she was thinking through all of this the doorbell rang. She then slowly walked to the door, she was actually getting nervous to see Adam. She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. There was Adam smiling at her, in the tux she picked for him, with the hair in that way she always liked it, she smiled and opened the door so he could see how she looked

Adam was blown away with Audrey's beauty. She was beautiful, he considered himself the luckiest guy on earth to be in this position

"You look…wow," he managed to get out, she giggled

"You look pretty wow yourself," he smiled and held out his arm for her to link with

"Come on I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes," she closed her eyes as they exited the apartment, when they were outside, Adam kept leading her until

"Open," he said, she did so and gasped. She was amazed, there was a silver carriage with one white horse, the seats inside were a velvet midnight blue to math her dress and Adam's tux

"Adam you did this?"

"I wanted to make this night special because that's how you wanted it, sorry if it's too corny or something," he said, Audrey kissed his cheek

"It's perfect," Adam's face lightened up. He didn't know what he was more excited about, the fact that she thought it was perfect, or the fact that she kissed his cheek.

Audrey stepped into the carriage with Adam stepping in after,

"It'll be a long night and I thought you might be hungry," Adam then pulled out a chocolate croissant, Audrey smiled

"When we were five and got lost and you used your five dollars to buy that croissant," Audrey said

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	33. Chapter 33

At the ballroom Chuck, Serena, Dan and Alana were waiting for Audrey and Adam to arrive when. They already with Lorelle, Eric, Jenny and Nate since their kids were volunteering to help out and they all volunteered to help chaperone.

As everyone was talking and laughing it soon came time to present the girls and their dates.

Meanwhile…

Audrey and Adam had just gotten off their carriage and were now walking inside the ballroom and going straight to their positions

A little bit later…

"Audrey Blair Bass, daughter of Charles and Blair Bass, escorted by Adam Humphrey, hopes to band as many billionaires as possible," gasps were heard

"Oh my," the announcer said, Adam turned to Audrey who looked like she was going to cry. Who would ruin her cotillion? Adam then heard a snicker and turned around and saw Luke and Jackie looking at eachother snickering. Adam sighed, ofcourse it was them.

Adam escorted her away

"Tonight was supposed to be perfect," she said starting to cry

"Shh, hey it's not worth your tears, we'll fix it but for now let's just have fun," he said wiping her tears away with his thumb, Audrey nodded

"Now isn't there some waltz dance we have to do or something?" Adam asked, Audrey chuckled

"Yeah," Adam then led her to the dancefloor, Audrey caught a glimpse of her father, he looked worried but she 'I'm okay' and he smiled and nodded.

The music then began to play and Audrey and Adam glided on the dancefloor together as did other couples, but now it only felt like they were in the room. It soon came the time where people had to switch partners while they danced, to Audrey's dismay she then found herself dancing with Luke as Adam found himself dancing with Jackie

"Hope you liked the little speech I made for you," Luke said to Audrey

"That was you?" Audrey asked

"Anyone who kicks my balls pays the price. You can only imagine what I'll do to Adam."

"You touch him and I will bury you alive," Audrey replied anger in her eyes

"Don't worry I won't be touching him," he replied, evil in his eyes

Meanwhile…

Jackie was dancing with Adam

"So Audrey you've liked her for a while now."

"And I should share this with you because?"

"I'm just warning you, she's now as innocent as she seems," Jackie replied

"I've known her , her entire life, I think I know a little better than you."

"You'd be surprised."

Later…

Audrey was back with Adam and they decided to take a break

"Hey I just need to use the restroom upstairs, I'll be back," Audrey said

"Okay," Adam replied. Luke saw this and waited a while before going upstairs himself

"Bring him up in ten minutes," he whispered to Jackie.

Audrey re-did her make-up in the bathroom and freshened up. When she left the bathroom, she felt a pair of arms pull her into a room, she opened her mouth to scream but the person who had her covered her mouth

"Scream and only worse will happen to Adam," Audrey instantly knew it was Luke, then removed his hand

"You said you won't be touching him," she whispered angrily

"I won't be, thing is the guy has liked for a while, what's more heart breaking seeing someone you love have sex with someone else, you should know you saw it happen with me and Jackie," Audrey couldn't believe what he said before she could do anything, he pressed her up against the wall and pressed his lips against her. Tears fell from her face as she struggled to push him off. He then managed to unzip her dress, which made her cry even more

"Stop!" she sobbed

"Shut up!" he growled punching her stomach

Meanwhile…

Jackie went up to Adam

"Adam I heard something strange upstairs I think something bad happened to Audrey," she said looking terrified. Adam didn't care who just told him, keywords: something bad happened to Audrey. He had to and see if she was okay.

Meanwhile…

Luke had attacked Audrey and there were bruises and cuts all over her

"Just stop please," she begged crying

"Shut up, you filthy slut!" Audrey cried even more. Then she heard the door open, she turned and saw Adam

"Audrey!" he cried at the state of how beaten up she looked. Adam then turned to Luke and glared

"You're crazy. How dare you do this!" he growled while Luke only laughed

"Romeo again to save the day," he said

"Shut up!"

"Romeo wants me to shut up."

"Luke I swear."

"Romeo swears upon thy gracious self."

"Call me Romeo one more time," he growled

"Romeo," Luke simply said. Adam darted at him throwing kicks and punches

"YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL DO WORSE!" Adam yelled before knocking Luke out. Adam then went to Audrey

"I'm sorry Adam," she sobbed. He hugged her, he knew it wasn't her fault

"Shh, I know, it's okay I'm here," he whispered soothingly

"This has been the worst night," Adam pulled away from the hug and looked into her eyes

"Do you want to go home?" he asked, Audrey nodded

"Okay I'll go get your dad," he said getting up but Audrey grabbed his arm

"No, I don't want him to see me like this," she sobbed

"I'll sneak you out the back way and no one will see you," he handed her dress for her to put on. Audrey then realized Luke had ripped off the necklace that was her mother's, she then saw it on the ground and saw that it broke into two

"It's broken," Adam hugged her again, he knew how important that necklace was to Audrey.

He then carried her bridal style and snuck out through the back door. He hailed a cab and the two headed home. As they sat in the cab with Adam holding Audrey his phone went off, it was his dad

"Where are you?" Dan asked

"I'm taking Audrey home."

"What?"

"I can't explain it over the phone, but something happened with Luke and well she wanted to go home so I'm taking her."

"Okay then I guess we'll all go home, I'll see you soon," Adam hung up the phone

"Your dad's gonna come home soon," he said

"I can't tell him what happened, but he's gonna wanna know and I can't lie to him."

"Do you want me to tell him?" Adam asked. Audrey nodded

"Thankyou," she said, Adam then kissed the top of her head .

When they arrived at Audrey's, Adam carried her up to her room and gave her, her pajamas to change into

"Thankyou for everything," she said hugging him

"You know I'm always here," he said. Then they heard the door open and close downstairs, her dad was home

"I'll go talk to him, you get changed and get some sleep," Adam said, Audrey nodded. She felt safe with Adam tonight, she loved that feeling knowing he could protect her.

When Adam came down the stairs he saw Chuck who looked worried

"What happened? We know it was something with Luke but someone found him knocked out. What happened?" he asked

"Audrey went upstairs to use the restroom and I guess he was waiting up there for her," Chuck sighed trying not to cry, he saw where this was going

"He attacked her, Jackie told something was wrong so I went up and saw what he did so I beat him up. Audrey was scared and wanted to go home but she didn't want you to see her the way she was so I took her home, she upstairs sleeping now," Adam explained. Chuck let a few tears fall from his face

"My little girl. God damn it! That bastard!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier I should've been with her," Adam said feeling guilty

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself, you brought her here and made sure she was okay and I thank you for that," Chuck said. Adam nodded

"I'll come tomorrow and see how she's doing," Chuck nodded

"Thankyou Adam," Adam nodded and left the house

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning Adam woke up early and got dressed, he couldn't stop thinking about Audrey and wondering if she was okay. He quickly ate and ran out the door, his parents weren't even awake. He hailed a cab and the cab drove to Audrey's house.

Meanwhile…

Audrey woke up having had a good sleep, she winced sitting up feeling the pain from the bruises. She then saw the necklace on her bedside table that was broken. Then there was a knock on the door

"Come in!" she called. Chuck walked through the door

"Morning," he said, she gave a weak smile trying to hide the necklace

"Adam told me what happened," Audrey nodded not wanting to look at her father

"What are you hiding there?" he asked

"Nothing," she lied

"Audrey I know when you're lying. What is it?" she sighed and brought out her hand and showed the broken necklace

"I'm sorry daddy. Luke tore it off and it broke," she said trying not to cry. Chuck hugged his daughter

"It's not your fault. We'll get it fixed I promise," he said soothingly

"My cotillion was ruined. I wanted it to be perfect then everything fell apart. Adam was being so perfect at the beginning then Luke ruined it," she said crying

"I know sweetheart."

"I just wanted it to be perfect because your cotillion was bad I just wanted you to see me have the perfect cotillion," she cried on her dad's shoulder

"Shh, I know," he hated seeing his daughter cry this much, Luke ruined everything and he hated him for it

"We'll press charges against Luke and he won't dare touch you again," Chuck said. Then the doorbell rang

"Who is it?" Audrey asked Chuck

"Probably Adam, he said was coming by today to check up on you," Chuck said. Audrey smiled, Adam really made her happy, she felt she was falling in love with him

Chuck got up and went to answer the door. Like he predicted there was Adam

"Hey Adam, she's upstairs in her room," Chuck said

"Thanks."

"We're pressing charges against Luke," Chuck said

"Oh," Adam said

"I also wanted to thankyou again for bringing her home and taking care of her last night," Chuck said

"It's no problem really," Adam said. He then went upstairs and knocked on Audrey's door

"Come in!" she called, Adam opened the door and smiled at Audrey who smiled back. He sat on her bed and was greeted by Holly curling up against him and purring

"She still likes you," Audrey said

"As long as she's not scratching I'm happy," Adam said petting Holly

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Sore from the bruises but better than last night I suppose," she replied, Adam nodded

"My dad's pressing charges," she said

"Yeah he told me, looks like you'll be answering a lot of questions for lawyers and police," he said

"Yeah but I answer every question I get," Audrey said

"You always do."

"But I never answered you're question," she said

"Ask me again," she said, Adam looked stunned, he knew what she meant

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Audrey nodded

"Yeah," Adam smiled and hugged her gently not wanting to hurt her, he then broke from the hug and leaned in, she also leaned in and their lips soon met and more butterflies erupted in both of their stomachs and there were sparks everywhere. When they broke off they looked into eachothers eyes and smiled

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	35. Chapter 35

5 years later…

Luke was in jail for rape and still had 3 more years in prison. Jude and Jason were still together and happy. Alana was with a guy called Scott and they were enjoying their romance except whenever Adam saw them together and ruined the moment whenever he came home. Olivia was dating a guy called Brett, they were both sport fanatics. Ethan and Christine were best friends and Christine was dating Ethan's friend Justin and Ethan was dating Christine's friend Meg. Adam and Audrey were 22 and living together, Audrey was an actress and Adam was a writer and they were both happy. They were both happier now because it was their wedding day.

Many people gathered in the church for the exciting day. Adam was at the front of the church nervous as ever, his parents then came up to him

"My little boy's getting married today," she said excitedly

"Mom please people are watching."

"Too bad. I'm so proud of you today who would've thought that the girl you knew your life was gonna be your wife?" Serena asked

"Uh I did," Dan said raising his hand jokingly

"Your father, always ruining the moment," Serena said

"And yet you still love me," Dan said, the two kissed and Adam grimaced

"Okay not now please," he begged, his parents laughed

"We're proud of you son," Dan said going to take his seat along with Serena

In the back of the church Audrey put on her mother's necklace which had been fixed thankfully as her aunt Lorelle fixed her veil

"Thankyou so much aunt Lorelle," she said

"Okay I'm gonna go back to my seat now."

"How do I look?" Audrey asked

"Like your mother, she would've been so happy to be in my position now," Lorelle said tearing up, Audrey smiled and hugged her aunt. Her bridesmaids then got into position as Chuck came to the back

"Where's my daughter?" he asked

"Right here daddy," she said putting her earrings in, he looked at her

"You look beautiful sweetheart," she smiled and hugged her dad. When she let go she took a deep breath

"Okay let's do this."

The wedding began with the bridesmaids and groomsmen walking down the aisle. Soon 'Here Comes the Bride' played and everyone stood as Chuck and Audrey made their way down the aisle. Adam was stunned by Audrey's beauty, she continued to astound him with her beauty all the time. Chuck and Audrey soon found themselves at the end of the aisle, Chuck lifted Audrey's veil and kissed both cheeks

"And who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked

"I do," Chuck led Audrey to Adam

"She's all yours take care of her," he said. He walked to his seat crying, his little girl was getting married and he had to give her away, Lorelle sat beside him and put her arm around his comforting

"I only wish Blair were here to slap to get me to shut up," he whispered, Lorelle laughed lightly

"I bet she's looking down and smiling," Lorelle said

"Do you Adam, take Audrey to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse until death parts you?" the priest asked

"I do," Adam replied mouthing 'I love you' to Audrey

"Do you Audrey, take Adam to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse until death parts you?" the priest asked

"I do," she replied mouthing 'I love you too' to Adam. Serena wiped a tear from her eye

"Who would've thought a Bass and a Humphrey would ever wed?" Dan whispered, Serena laughed lightly.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," Adam cupped Audrey's face with his hands and kissed her as everyone applauded. They broke off

"I love you," he said

"I love you too," Audrey replied. Everyone exited the church. Everyone except for Chuck he waited a bit, he wnated some time to reflect. As he was reflecting something appeared. Blair. There she was, his angel

"She looked so beautiful," she said smiling

"Just like you," he said

"I love you," she said and then she was gone, but Chuck knew she would always be there

The end

**(A/N: That's officially the end, no sequels, the end. Hope u liked it. Thx so much for the reviews of all 3 fics i really appreciate it and glad u lyked it. Xoxo)**


End file.
